So Much For My Happy Ending
by Random-Girl87
Summary: This is the sequel to REUNION THROUGH TV. As Sharpay and Troy go on into their lives, will their marriage survive the upcoming tough times. Will their love for their daughter save them from heartbreak? I know summary sucks but storys okay : R&R please
1. Chapter 1: Marriage Life: The Good Side

**Hey Guys:) Well i gave in and i AM writing a sequel! I hopes you like it ;) I've got an idea for this series. It will probs be somwhere around 10 Chapters. Or something. And then i think i will finish with this idea all together. :( **

**Oh well, means new Troypay stories will form! lol. Okay, just a heads up. Schools just started. I'm in years 10 so its the _'Important Years'_ and crap so updates may be slow but if you guys know me :) You know i will try my best. But also remember i do have another series Paire going on which i need to update to that too:) **

**Anyways Review this chapt? I wanna know if you guys like it! Cuz i dont want to write the sequel if everyones like 'Eh this is crap' Ect. and plus yeah i know its short it seems my first chapters always are :P Review!! If U Wnt More!! lol. Oh yeah just to clear some things up I AM English so if the text is all liek weird or wats that is why. I also seem to go from English to 'American' in my stories so just a heads up ;p**

**Also, i hope i see some of my old reviewers reviewing;) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 – Marriage Life: The Good Side**

Sharpay sighed, contempt as she flipped through the magazine. She and Troy had been _New York Today's_ hottest couple for the last four years. And this year they had made it again. Well, that would be something extra to make Troy smile. Sharpay smiled as she thought about the last four years they had been together. Gosh, she loved Troy so much. How cheesy was that huh? Mrs. Troy Bolton loves Troy Bolton. Like, it isn't obvious. Sharpay and Troy have been married for around three and a half years. Sharpay had fell pregnant shortly after they had gotten back together. Maddie had just turned four and she was still in the terrible twos stage. Whilst Sharpay was nagging at her to stop pulling the tantrums, Troy would always tell her to lighten up and then he would take Maddie for an ice cream whilst she made dinner. This happened almost everyday.

Maddie stumble in the room, tripping over her pink, jelly style shoes. Sharpay had giggled like crazy when Troy had come home with them. She had remembered when she was that age and had a pair exactly like them. She didn't cry, she hardly ever cried only when something really scared her. She sat up, kissing her knee better then getting up and going into her dressing up box. This scene always made Sharpay laugh. Maddie would take all her Pirate, princess, mermaid costumes out of the box and then she would sit in it. She did just this.

"Honey, I'm home." Troy called out as he walked down the hallway. Sharpay had never seen the four-year-old girl move so fast.

"Daddy!" She whined, almost screaming as she jumped out of the box running to her father, grabbing his leg as he entered the sitting lounge.

"Hey, kiddo." Troy cheered, putting down his bag and reaching down picking up his daughter and holding her in his arms. He placed her down next to her mother. He reached down to Sharpay who was grinning at him; he placed a kiss on her lips. "Hello, sweetheart."

"Hey…" Sharpay replied, suddenly feeling all giddy at seeing her husband. "Good day?" Troy sat next to her on the couch, Maddie, pouting at the fact that Troy was paying attention to her mother instead. She made her way over to her father and jumped on him, wrapping her chubby little fingers round his neck. Troy grinned and kissed her forehead.

"It was okay. Hard training. Although the coach is totally up my ass at the moment." Sharpay nodded, knowing all about Adam going on at him about his fitness. Which seemed fine to Sharpay. They had sex like pretty much almost every night. Good to see, getting married and having a baby hadn't killed their relationship. "How's your day been?"

"Not bad." Sharpay replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Met the director today." Sharpay had recently been sent a bunch of scripts, her manager wanting her to get back into the Movie Scene and it seemed everyone wanted her. She had been offered many different roles. Thriller, Rom-Com, Historical Romance, Action. She was even offered to be in a erotic movie – that one had gone straight into the trash. She had asked Troy his view on what role she should consider taking.

--

"Well, what are they?" Troy asked.

"Okay, the first one is basically just me running around this house place, screaming and watching everyone I die. But I'm almost thirty, I mean can I still do that?" Sharpay giggled a little. Troy scratched his head, thinking of a polite way of telling her… well No.

"Hmmm… isn't that kind of thing for like, eighteen year olds now?" Sharpay nodded, biting her lip. He continued, finally figuring out a way to tell her that would make her heart swoon. "Well, I don't think you should take this one. Besides I don't want to have to watch the love of my life running for hers. I just couldn't take it." He tried to hold back a laughter but Sharpay seemed to like it as she pulled him in for a kiss, her tongue automatically making its way into his mouth, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Oh yeah? Well what about the action or Historical Romance?" Sharpay said, in between hard kisses, placing them all over his lips and cheek and neck, whilst Troy's hands worked their way on her top and jeans.

"Hmmm…Action's never been your strong suit, sweetheart. Remember Nancy's Got A Gun?" Troy said referring to the one and only action movie Sharpay had starred in. She had sworn to never to another action movie after she didn't like that one, one bit. Although the audience loved it.

"I do." Sharpay nodded her head, her lips moving to his lips again and her hands cupping his jaw. Thankfully Maddie was in bed. Had been for a few hours or so. "So, that's a no to the action. What about…Historical?" Troy fiddled with the hem of her t-shirt, pulling away from her for a split second to pull it of her. He unzipped her jeans, pulling them down her thighs and she slipped them off.

"Hmmm…Historical. You saying all this 'Posh Trosh'. Nah. But then again, you in a tight dress, that makes your breasts look… like I want to shove my head in them!" Sharpay giggled against his teeth at his comment. He said the most stupidest things. Troy guided Sharpay towards the best and she fell back, closing her eyes. She felt Troy's weight press over her, his lips on hers moving down, to the her jaw line, her neck, the valley of her breasts.

"So what about chick flick?" Sharpay asked, feeling Troy's hands sneak round and unclip her bra.

"Hmmm…" Troy muttered against her skin, his hands making their way to the top of her pants. "I do like you all cheesy and romantic." Sharpay giggled again, Troy always made her giggle and such. Troy pulled them of her so she lay bare in front of him. He kissed her again, much harder and more needy.

"Why am I the only one naked here?" Sharpay asked, raising her eyebrow. Troy pulled away, removing his shirt and everything else so they were both naked. He moved above her, Sharpay moaning in his ear at the fact that they were so close and yet barely touching. He shifted, placing his manhood at her opening. He always took his time, as he knew it drove her crazy. "Please, Troy!" Sharpay whined and Troy smirked. He answered by entering her slowly. He grinned as Sharpay moaned his name, throwing her head back against the pillow. He thrusted into her, becoming harder and rougher by the second. God, he loved her. Why had they waited so long to be together? Well, he knew why. She was different in High School, _they were both different._ He knew when he met her again, she would be the one. His everything. The woman he would love for the rest of his life. Maybe he had known it during his time at East High? He wasn't quite sure but he had the possibility of the idea that he had the whole 'Love at first sight' thing going on when he first met her. All those years ago.

--

"Maddie, hurry up baby." Sharpay called out, listening to the sounds of her daughter's shoes stomping down the stairs. She was throwing _another_ tantrum. She crossed her arms, staring evenly at her mother with a dangerous pout. "Don't look at me like that Maddie. You love seeing Isabella and Joshua."

"No, I don't mommy. Goooooood!" The little girl whined. "I only like Isabella because she is very pretty but Joshua is a big meany!" Isabella and Joshua were the two children of Chad and Taylor. Maddie seemed to get along very well with Isabella despite the one year different but Joshua on the other hand…who was only a couple months younger then Maddie who appeared to dislike the young boy very much.

"But we're going to see Mimi too! You've been wanting to see her for so long. And she wants to see you." Sharpay soothed and giggled as she tapped her nose. Maddie stomped her foot and shook her head.

"How would she know mommy. She's only a ickle baby!" Sharpay shook her head and rolled her eyes. She was really not in the mood for her daughter's mood swings. Where was Troy when she needs him? It seemed the man was good for more then just sex.

"Well, daddy's going to meet us over there when he's finished work." Sharpay said, half-smiling. _Please, let this work!_ She prayed. And as If on cue, the little girl's moody pout turned into a grin.

"Yay!" Maddie cheered, jumping up and down. Sharpay grinned and told the little girl to go sit in the car. She picked up her bag and a few toys; she also grabbed her mobile, ringing Troy.

"Hey, you okay?" Troy asked, sounding a tad worried. Sharpay didn't call often during the day, knowing Adam would get narked at him for chatting to his wife.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sharpay half-giggled, thinking how gorgeous the thought of her husband worried over her was.

"What about Maddie?" Troy asked again. The guy was so protective of his two girls. Sharpay giggled again.

"Well it is concerning your daughter." Hearing Troy take a large breath, she quickly added. "It's a good thing, well I wouldn't know if you'd class it as a good thing-"

"Troy?" She heard Adam call out.

"Sorry, I'll be quick. Anyway, well I kind of told Maddie we would meet you at Taylor's."

"Shar…" Troy said, slightly annoyed.

"I know! Its just she was throwing another one of those annoying tantrums and pouting and such and then of course I mentioned you'd be there and what do you know, she'd sitting in the car!" Sharpay whined. Troy chuckled, just imagining Sharpay's facial expression right now. He breathed in deeply.

"Okay, I can get of an hour early. I'll meet you there." He replied, giving in _as usual._ Sharpay smiled.

"Thank you.

"I gotta go. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you." Sharpay replied, clicking her phone shut and heading towards the car, Maddie was sitting in her car seat, waiting for her mother and holding up the _Peppa Pig soundtrack_, grinning until her eyeballs would fall out. Sharpay groaned, sliding into the car and slipping in the CD.

**Review if you want more!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Friendships and Babies

**Yeah, i know the chaps seem a little short. They will (hopefully) get longer as we get more into the story. I hope you guys like this plot. It might be a little shocking :P And i think it will be different though to be honest. Anyways thanks to those who reviewed :( Bit gutted i only got 3 consideing a bunch of people wanted a sequel : but eh. Enjoys :)**

**Chapter 2 – Friendships and Babies.**

Sharpay opened the front door, stepping back so now the forever-grinning-four-year old could walk in before her. The little girl bounced her way down the hall, picking up her pace and running into the garden where she saw Isabella and the dreaded Joshua.

Taylor and Chad were sitting peacefully on the set of garden chairs; they smiled as Sharpay came out to greet them, placing a kiss upon both of the adult's cheeks. Hugging them too.

"So how are you guys?" Sharpay asked them. Chad nodded his head, as if it was plain and simple how he was. Like Sharpay was able to head read? Or something… Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we're okay. Chad…"Taylor began, putting a lot of emphasis on the word Chad. "Decided to quit his job!" Taylor began getting angry as Chad rolled his eyes.

"I only quit my job Tay…" Chad answered back, with the same amount of emphasis on his wife's name. "Because, It was a boring, piece of ass job. Like I want to sit in an office all day? Who does that!?" Chad asked, defensively. Sharpay raised her eyebrows and nodded her head, understanding. Sort of.

"Normal people. Who NEED a job!" Chad was about to answer back before Taylor cut him off. "Oh, just don't bother, do something useful." They heard the faint sound of doorbell in the distance. "Like getting the door! And when you come back offer everyone a drink." She said, seething, obviously quite mad at her husband.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella grinned holding a newborn baby in her arms. Sharpay and Taylor waved and smiled at her, somehow ignoring the cheesy grins and accent she had. They had learned to ignore after their years of friendship.

"Ahhhhh." Sharpay squealed as Gabriella approached them, a nervous Marco following closely behind her, making sure his new baby was safe in his girlfriend's arms. Gabriella placed the baby in Sharpay's arms as Gabriella breathed deeply asking Chad for a glass of water and sitting down. She rolled her eyes at Marco.

"Sit down. She's got kids. She knows what she'd doing!" Marco blushed, refusing to look at Sharpay even when he heard the faint of a giggle escape her mouth. Mimi let out a faint cry, but Sharpay simply rocked her gently. It seemed she was good with kids. Considering she had one of her own.

"So anything happening with you guys?" Taylor asked, after they had sat in silence. Well Sharpay had been making 'Goo Goo' noises. Sharpay shrugged her shoulders.

"Just working on the movie. Pretty much that's it. Although Maddie being a complete pain in the ass. Yesterday she decided she wanted to wash her hair…with jam!" Gabriella and Taylor burst out laughing as Sharpay merely scowled. "Its not funny. I spent over two hours, kneeling over that flaming bathtub, washing it out. Retched child!"

"Gabriella?" Taylor asked.

"Not really. I mean, Marco's driving me nuts with all the 'Proud dad' crap. Telling me how to hold Mimi and how to feed her. Just cause he's already done it." Marco already had a seven-year-old son and nine year old daughter. So he pretty much knew what he was doing. Luckily, for Gabriella, the children liked her.

"Tell me about it. Troy was bugging me so much about Maddie, I threatened to leave him twice!" The three girls giggled as the men talked football and basketball, waiting for Troy and kiddies played in the sand. It was a perfect magazine moment.

"Oh and we set a date. Finally." Gabriella added. She couldn't wait to be married.

"Daddy!" Maddie yelled as she saw her father come through the kitchen. She jumped of the swing that Joshua had just been pushing, ran past Chad who carrying a pile of burgers and almost toppled them over and charged into Troy, grabbing his leg. The place she always went to first. "I missed you Daddy!"

"I missed you too, Mads." Troy replied, picking up his daughter and placing her on his hip, heading to Sharpay who had been grinning throughout the scene. He bent down kissing her on her lips. He sat down next to her on a garden chair; listening to the conversation the girls were having and accepted a burger of Chad. Although, all of this was quite difficult what with Maddie crawling all over him, her arms wrapped around him and kissing his cheek. It was quite clear that the little girl was besotted with her father. Troy didn't mind though. In fact he lived it. He loved coming home and seeing his little _princess_ run at him and yell his name. Even if he was a bit gutted that him and Sharpay were arguing, the little girl still came running.

Although, Maddie completely adored her father, the little girl also adores her mother. Looking up to her, thinking her so beautiful and gracious. And the way she kissed her father (Well it was gross and all…) But she couldn't help but think it was much more romantic then any other soppy film, her mother had forced her father to watch.

"Dude, these are like the best burgers ever! Man, you ever considered taking up a career in cooking and hosting?" Troy asked Chad, quickly finishing his burger of and grabbing another. Chad shrugged his shoulders, placing a smaller plate of veggie burgers for Sharpay. Sharpay thanked him, quickly tucking in.

"Well it doesn't matter does it Chad?" Taylor snapped. "Because you don't have a job anymore! First thing **you're **doing tomorrow is visiting that Job Centre!" She smacked him lightly on the head, and he sighed sitting down. Troy looked at them all puzzled but Sharpay leaned into him, whispering into his ear the story. Troy nodded in understanding.

"You know, Chad I know Demi Maxin is looking for a new chef. I could put in a word for you." Troy said, remembering about Demi and what she had told him earlier that day. There was a softer look in Chad's eye but nevertheless he didn't change his action. He shrugged his shoulders again.

"Meh, its okay." Chad replied, although slightly delighted at the offer. This was the one time Chad loved the fact his wife was such an annoying, know-it-all, in your face type.

"At least give it a try, Chad!" Taylor urged. Chad rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Fine." He muttered.

Sharpay was thankful that her, Taylor and Gabriella had just finished their conversation before Troy had entered the garden. They had been discussing the Surprise Party they were throwing him next week. Maddie had suggested it, wanting to see the look of surprise on her daddy's face and Sharpay had thought it was a good idea, different at least.

_Last year, Sharpay had taken him to the zoo. (Maddie's influence, protesting that she knew 'daddy' would love it and all the sqishy'd faced animals.) _

_The year before, Sharpay's mom had Maddie whilst her and Troy stayed at some posh hotel and well you know, never actually left it. _

_Troy's first birthday with Sharpay as a couple, they visited the beach and a bunch of tourist places. Marking their place in every place. If you know what I mean… _

_But Sharpay's favourite birthday that they had shared, which was in fact hers. Was when Troy had surprised her with a weekend away in a cabin. Somewhere freezing so they had to keep each other warm in their own way. They went there for their first Christmas too._

Troy carried a sleeping Maddie in his arms, heading up the stairs, into her room. It was pink (Of course) and had many toys and Barbie dolls. Troy and Sharpay did not spoil Maddie. Okay, well they went mad a t Christmas but come one it's Christmas! But Maddie didn't get many things though out the year, unexpectedly. Sharpay felt it was unfair of Maddie receive all these toys when all her friends had 'average' parents. They always made sure their daughter had boundaries.

Sharpay was following closely behind Troy, looking at her sleeping daughter. She remembered the day she'd found out she was pregnant. How scared she was. Her and Troy had only just got back together, wouldn't having baby be too fast? But Troy didn't mind, He didn't mind one bit. He had grinned, ran at Sharpay, picking her up and twirling her around until Sharpay screamed and had to run to the bathroom.

Troy laid her down, her head resting on her pillow. Sharpay tucked her in; placing her favourite teddy bear at her sides knowing otherwise Maddie would wake up crying. Troy placed a kiss on her forehead, as did Maddie. Sharpay yawned, exiting her daughter's room and entering her own. Troy followed suit, stopped a little at the sight of a half-naked Sharpay. It still sent shivers down his spine, every time he saw Sharpay looking so…intimate or something. He stripped of to his boxers and slipped in besides Sharpay. An arm wrapping round her waist instinctively, Sharpay snuggled into him.

"I have next weekend off." Troy muttered, half asleep. Sharpay nodded, grinning.

"Good." She simply said. Troy let out a short laugh.

"You planning something?" He looked up, Sharpay beneath him, placing a kiss on her lips and grinning. She smiled at him slyly.

"Maybe…"

"Shar…" Troy whined.

"What? Come on, Troy you know we don't tell each other what we're planning for our birthdays!" Sharpay replied, matter-of-factly. Troy rolled his eyes. "Shall we not mention, the time you made out like you forgot my birthday." He voice turned a little cold, glaring at him. It had truly upset her when she thought he'd forgotten all about it.

"Oh, come on Shar. It was all for a good reason though!" Troy raised his eyebrow, smirking and waiting for Sharpay to cave in and grin at him. After a long two minutes she finally did.

"I suppose…" She sighed, closing her eyes. She felt Troy's lips on hers and knew he must have been staring at her of some sort. He did this ever night. Well every night when they weren't sleeping with each other. She would close her eyes, several seconds later he would be kissing her.

Not that she minded of course. It sounded pathetic but she felt she was at peace when she was in Troy's arms, like she belonged there, that she was supposed to be there for the rest of her life.

**Review!! Please :) **

**Review Replies :**

**troypay4lyfe - Boy how happy was i when i saw your review :P It is kind of a sad one. To be honest but it covers different issues then the 1st it has nothing to do with Sharpay's past this one deals more with Troy so yeah i hope you like anyways :) **

**babyxgirl928 - Thank you for reviewing and sorry the updates are a little slow. :**

**XZashleyTroypayX - I'm glad you thought it was amazing. And yeah Maddie is very moody but i wanted it to come across that her and Troy (And Sharpay too) have a really close bond and that she completely adores her father.**


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Birthday Troy!

**Hey guys;) A Couple things to say before you read. **

**First of all, so sorry this took like agess to post, i've been off and on writing this for the last couple of weeks. i have been so busy with school and making videos and backgrounds and shit lol. Man, coursework sucks! lol. Second. What the hell has happened to the reviews? :( seriously guys i am so bummed about the amount of reviews i've gotten for this story. Dont get me wrong i'm so thrilled to see people favourite and story alert this story even author alert me but its really not that hard to just click the review button and type a nice little comment. Please? I really think you guys dont like this story which is a shame :( and Thirdly. Anyone got Msn or Yahoo? I seriously wanna talk to some Troypay/Zashley fans or even if you just wanna chat :D Ask me :) **

**Oh yeah and check out my homepage i am considering writing requested one-shots :) Go to the homepage for details and such :) Review? Please :D Enjoy**

**Chapter 3 – Happy Birthday Troy**

"Maddie, I don't think daddy would appreciate pink balloons, sweetheart. Pick out another colour." Sharpay said as Maddie waved the packet of pink balloons in her mothers face or at least as high as she could reach it. Maddie pouted and crossed her arms, something Sharpay did whenever her and Troy were fighting.

"Yes, he will mommy." She said matter-of-factly. "Daddy likes anything _I_ like!" Sharpay rolled her eyes but nevertheless placed the balloons in the trolley, Troy could kill her after the party. Sharpay began to move away from the aisle until she heard Maddie whine her name.

"Moooommy!" Sharpay stopped and turned around looking at her daughter, waiting to see what little 'selfish, brat act' she would play now. "You didn't pick up the blue ones!" Sharpay looked at the balloons in her daughter's hands.

"Erm, honey I don't think blue would go with pink very much."

"Yes it will! Besides we have to have blue because its Daddy's favourite and we have to have pink because it's mine and yours!" Sharpay nodded but before she could tell her daughter, yet again that the colours wouldn't match, the little girl cut across her. Well she was Sharpay's daughter! "I would expect you to know that mom!" Well, as a matter of fact Sharpay did know the favourite colour of her husband but she figured why not let her daughter think she was right? She did all the time anyway. A trait she'd picked up from her mother and her father.

"Ugh, fine we will have blue and pink balloons. But if daddy complains I'm blaming you missy!" Sharpay said, playfully tapping her nose. Maddie giggled with glee at the prospect of getting her own way. They made their way down the many aisles. Maddie and Sharpay both placing banners, party hats and cookies and cakes in the trolley. "Now choose a birthday cake, Mads." They stared at the cakes, all delicately designed and iced. They cost a fortune too. Well they were from the biggest brand of Birthday Cakes. But luckily for Sharpay she could afford it. There wasn't one that quite stood out to Sharpay or Maddie for that matter. Sharpay was afraid Maddie was going to pick up the _Barbie Princess_ or _Singing_ _Superstar_, she noticed her daughter's finger graze over the _Bunny Rabbit_ too. She breathed in deeply, waiting for it.

"Mommy!" There it was, the sweet, sweet, annoying whine of her daughter. How was she supposed to explain that Troy wasn't exactly going to be thrilled at having a pink Birthday Cake? Sharpay on the other hand…would naturally be thrilled. "Look, it's a basketball! Daddy will love it!" Maddie grinned and Sharpay couldn't help but smile at her little girl. She admitted it was a good idea and decided it was the right cake for Troy. She looked at her mobile, checking the time and realised she only had a few hours until the party started. She paid for all the decorations and food and rushed back home to sort the house out.

--

"Okay, Mads I want you to set out all the little cakes on the plates, you think you can do that sweetie?" Maddie nodded with enthusiasm, exited at the idea of being given such an important job. She arranged them into little flower shape. Completely forgetting the party was for her father and not a four-year-old girl…

Sharpay placed banners and streamers round the house and began laying out a load of food and a bowl of bunch. Spirits and beers in one corner and juice and pop in the other. When it came to Birthdays and Family Gatherings, Troy and Sharpay preferred to keep it casual. They didn't want some huge extravaganza type party, where loads of celebs would be invited and paparazzi swarming all over the place. Birthday's were important to them both.

Once Maddie had laid all the cakes out and Sharpay had finished decorating the house. She played a bunch of Troy's playlists, he was forever setting them up! And this way all of Troy's favourite music would be playing! She grabbed Maddie, holding her in her arms and running upstairs, she quickly ran a bath and placed her in it, so the girl was going to smell nice for her father. Whilst Maddie was bathing, Sharpay made her way into her bedroom getting out Maddie's special little pink dress (Conveniently chosen by Maddie) and Sharpay's black dress that wrapped around her kneck and gave her huge amounts of cleavage. Her breasts were Troy's favourite part of her body. Well apart from her eyes and her hair. It was more of a formal-Summer-Party then a Birthday. Party. But Sharpay knew that Troy loved having summer parties.

Once they were dressed, Sharpay applied her make-up, the way Troy liked it and let her hair fall gracefully on her shoulders. She wrapped a bow in Maddie's hair, Maddie insisting on wearing some make-up.

"I wanna look pretty for daddy!" Maddie really adored her father. In the end, Sharpay gave in and place a light pink lip-gloss on her daughter's lips.

They had a spare ten minutes before; the guests were going to arrive.

--

"This looks fab, Shar! This must of taken you ages!" Taylor squealed as she headed into the living room, where Sharpay had decorated the most with balloons ect.

"You think Troy will like it?" Sharpay asked with a hint of worry attached to her voice.

"Are you kidding?" Sharpay turned around at the voice of Gabriella who had just entered the sitting room, joining the two women and letting their children run around freely. "It looks awesome, Sharpie!" Gabriella was the only one that called her that, Sharpay remembered when her former boss had called it her, it bugged her a little then and it bugged her now. Some things never change.

"Thanks." Sharpay replied, blushing a little but nevertheless pleased that someone thought she'd done a good job.

"Troy will love it." Chad said, entering the room and placing down birthday gifts on the sofa. Sharpay grinned at him and Taylor rolled her eyes although couldn't help but grin too. Gabriella did one of her oh-so very annoying giggles but the girls just waved it off. They were used to it now.

"So, how long till Troy gets here?" Taylor asked, Sharpay shrugged her shoulders.

"In about 20-30 minutes. Everyone should be here by then anyway.

10 minutes later, the Bolton house was packed with guests such as Kelsi and her husband, Marco had turned up as well as Peter and Alexa, Meygan and Freddie were there to. There were a few if their celebrity friends but only the close ones. A few minutes later, Sharpay's phone began to ring. She was surprised she'd even be able to hear it. She saw Troy's name and number on her screen and signalled to Taylor to turn the music off.

"Hello?" Sharpay said, flipping open her phone.

"Hey, its me. So I was just wondering what we were doing tonight?" Sharpay smirked, thankful he couldn't see it. She shrugged her shoulders and did a slight sigh.

"We're doing what we do every night Troy. Put Maddie to bed and watch some cheesy TV. I hear they are doing re-runs of The OC." Sharpay did a pretend giggle down the phone. Okay, so it wasn't that pretend – she really loved that show! Just the thought of it showing again made her feel giddy. She heard Troy's voice drop a little. Perfect. He couldn't suspect a thing.

"Well, I was thinking we could celebrate." Troy said, a little to softly.

"Celebrate what?" Sharpay replied, her pretend blondeness kicking in. Before Troy had a chance to go ahead a ruin it all, she gasped. "Oh my god! Of course, last night was the first time Maddie didn't wee the bed! Oh Troy your so sweet!"

"N-no, I didn't mean tha-"

"Oh well I best go prepare. Buy a cake or something. Bye honey. Love you!" Sharpay quickly put the phone down and told everyone he would be here in exactly seven minutes. He called her every night, after he passed the diner on 37th Avenue. Which was exactly seven minutes away.

"I love you too…" Troy said, a little confused at what had just happened. He flipped his phone shut and grumbled. Making his way home.

"Okay, guys. Turn the music of and dim the lights he'll be here soon!" Sharpay yelled and grabbed the kids from the inside. She had purposely not decorated the outside or the hallway, so he wouldn't suspect a thing.

They could all hear Troy drive up and get out of his car. Maddie did a silent squeal so Sharpay covered Maddie's mouth with her hand.

"Hello?" Troy called out. A little confused a why it was so dark. Sharpay was obsessed with bright things. Troy was forever having to yell at her and moan to turn of a light when she wasn't in the room. Troy stepped into the living room and flicked on the light switch. Twenty something bodies jumped out at him.

"SURPRISE!!" Troy did a double take and stepping back. Completely shocked at what just happened.

"Happy Birthday Troy!" They all yelled, a little out of sync but nevertheless Troy grinned like there was no tomorrow. So that was why Sharpay was being so weird and giggly on the phone – no wait, she was like that a lot of the time. Especially when it came to re-runs of her favourite TV shows. After everyone had all made their way to Troy, congratulating him on being thirty, giving him gifts and they had entered the kitchen or garden. Sharpay was the only one standing in the room, waiting for him to make his way over. He stepped into the centre of the room and she too stepped forward. He placed his arms around her neck, pulling her close and pressing her body against hers, loving the feel of her silk dress. She giggled.

"Happy birthday, handsome." Troy chuckled, kissing her temple and pulling her closer.

"I knew you were up to something." Troy replied, looking at her, the same intense expression he'd given her all those years ago when they'd first hooked up. Sharpay shook her head.

"Oh no you didn't. I heard your voice, I know what you were thinking." Sharpay smirked and Troy sighed, giving in. And decided to play '_I am so hurt by you_' card instead.

"Oh no you don't. Besides you don't want to do that, I mean not unless you want your present later." Sharpay winked and made her way to the garden, leaving Troy standing, motionless.

--

Sharpay picked up all the wrappers and paper cups and bits of cake of the floor. Her daughter and her friends were one hell of messy little things. Maddie had fallen asleep on the sofa a little while ago and many of the party guests and just left. Troy was on one hell of a high, his sneaky little wife. _His hot, sexy, sneaky little wife_. He came up behind her as Sharpay laid down Maddie in her bed, tucking her in. Sharpay giggled as she felt Troy come up behind her.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her skin beneath his lips. He kissed her lightly, somehow managing to turn her around without actually laying a hand on her. Sharpay wrapped her arms round his waist, lowering them and squeezed his ass. Troy placed his lips on Sharpay's mouth, their kiss becoming hotter by the second. Troy lifted Sharpay up, wrapping her legs around his waist and made his way out of Maddie's room to his own. He laid her down on the bed, slipping a strap down of her dress until he felt her soft hand upon his.

"Hey, its your birthday. So let me take the lead!" Sharpay smiled coyly as Troy blushed but nevertheless let Sharpay push him down to the bed and she straddle him. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it of his shoulders, running her fingers up and down his bare torso. She placed chaste kisses down him and finally took of her dress, knowing Troy wanted to see **her,** the most. Troy sat up and took her left breast in his hand; unable to take the fact that Sharpay was there, on top of him and he not able to touch her. Sharpay moaned as Troy gently squeezed it, loving the feel and somehow knowing Troy would take over soon, he always did and she loved it that way.

He flipped her back over, this time the both of them naked, kissing her shoulder and placing his hands on her skin, his rough matching her soft. It was an odd match and yet worked. He wrapped her legs around him as he slowly entered her, he soon moved faster, pushing in harder, the cries of Sharpay spurring him on. He kissed her again, his tongue slipping into her mouth as Sharpay came she threw her hands above her head on her pillow, Troy's head in the curve of her neck, still placing soft kisses and nibbling there. Sharpay sighed, contempt.

"Happy Birthday, Troy." Troy smiled against her skin.

"I love you, Shar." Troy muttered, placing one more soft kiss on her neck and then her lips.

**Awww, I hope you like:) Next chapter something happens, so dont worry its not one of those boring (i hope not) storys where its all just hunkey-dory and such:) **

**Review Replies:**

**xZashleyTroypayx: Lol yes she is very much a daddy's girl lol. But that is going to come in handy with the story. and yeah they are a very happy family :D **

**babyxgirl928: Yes, Taylor will probably say that to Chad a lot ;P and thanks. **

**BlondyCasper: Sorry i didnt do much on his actual party, i just figured it would be boring a drag on a bit. I'm glad your glad i did a sequel lol. :)**

**troypay4lyfe: Heehee i love your reviews No, Troy is not going to die but something is going to happen that could end his relationship with Sharpay. Thats all i'm saying :P I hoped you liked my chappie xD **

**mell-anii-eee: Thank you :D xx  
**


	4. Chapter 4: The Accident

**Hiiiii! Its quite a sort chapter but i had NO idea what the hell to write in this chapt as i knew what was going to happen. So for that i am really sorry!! Oh yeah guys so i was thinking about my new Troypay story which i'm going to write once i've finished this and whilst i already know what XZashleyTroypayX reckons i should do but i wanna know what you guys think. **

**Should i make Sharpay already know Troy?? In My new one. I was thinking if they didnt it would be different storyline. Anyways tell me and got to m profile and add me on Yahooooooooo!! Please? lol anyways enjoy:) **

**Chapter 4 – The Accident.**

Sharpay, Maddie and Troy were walking down the street, Maddie in the middle. Maddie was holding Sharpay's hands whilst Troy was carrying all the shopping bags.

"I'm hungrwy!!" Maddie complained obsessively. Sharpay rolled her eyes and looked at her husband, silently begging him to tell his daughter to be quiet, after all she listened to anything her father told her. Troy just shrugged his shoulders, Sharpay rolled her eyes again.

"Well, why don't we go in there?" Sharpay asked, pointing towards a small café with her spare hand, Maddie jumped up and down excitedly, nodding her head. Troy groaned. The café was pink…

--

"Maddie finish your chips please, princess." Sharpay said, reaching over to her daughter's plate cutting them up as Maddie usually found them hard to eat sometimes if they were too long. Troy reached over to Sharpay's plate and ate one of her hash browns. "Troy!" Sharpay squealed.

"What?"

"You know they are my favourite!" Sharpay sat back, sulking looking almost identical to her four year old daughter.

"Its only food Shar, besides your always complaining about calories and exercising and…I'm taking it to far aren't I?" Troy asked, taking note of the coldness of her eyes. She slowly nodded, her arms now folded and her eyes glaring more at him then ever. "Sorry?" He had sly grin upon his face which Sharpay noticed as he did it all the time. She reached over, her fork at the ready shoving his chips on hers. She'd been staring at them the whole time they'd been in the café, regretting the fact she'd chosen not to eat them.

Maddie was slurping her way through a Banana Milkshake, unaware to what was going on between her parents at that moment in time. Sharpay shoved the chips in her mouth, munching as fast as she could, moaning with delight. She hadn't had chips in ages. Troy stared at her, shocked then chuckled.

"Finished!!" Maddie screamed, grinning just like she had when she'd seen that a High School Musical Sequel was coming out. Sharpay and Troy stopped whatever it was they were doing and turned to look at her and her empty plate.

"Well done Mads." Sharpay said, already getting up to go to the counter to order her daughter another milkshake.

"Very proud, sweetheart." Troy said, kissing the top of his daughter's head.

--

By the time Troy, Sharpay and Maddie were settled in the car, the young girl was still slurping away on her second milkshake. She hammered on Troy's seat in front of her, without even needing to ask what the hell his daughter's problem was, he slipped in another one of Maddie's kiddies CD's. Taking out Sharpay and Troy's music to which Sharpay groaned, they had just got to her favourite song and slipped in the 'Tweenies' album. Maddie had a bigger CD collection then what Sharpay did. Although Maddie's most favourite CD was her mother's debut album. And of course she loved all the movies her mother had been in as well, or at least the child-safe movies anyway.

Maddie sat on her bedroom floor, her barbie's and cars and houses and clothes sprawled across the room. She was playing with a Maxine doll, a girl from a film. Maxine was played by Sharpay Bolton. It was one of her first movies, back when she was 'Sharpay Evans'. Her other male doll was a basketball star or better yet her father. She loved these dolls more then any of her others. And she had a few. Sharpay and Troy had found her playing with her dolls many a times, mostly Sharpay had walked in when Maddie was making the 'Maxine doll' dance around and shout.

"Oh Troy! I love you!" and then Troy would bounce his basketball and run all the way over to the 'Maxine doll' and take hold of her hands and say.

"Oh Sharpay, I love you too!" She would then bring the dolls closer together, their lips pressing against them. She would then dress Sharpay up in a wedding dress and the scene after that? The arrival of Maddie of course!

--

"Troy! Maddie! Dinner's ready!" Sharpay called out, waiting for her husband and her daughter to come running towards the table. She sat down, a plate of food in front of her waiting for them. Except they weren't coming. She became angrier by the minute. "Troy! Maddie! I said dinners ready!" Sharpay called out again, a dark edge to her voice now forming. She had slaved over the cooker for the last hour and a half and they couldn't even be bothered to come and eat it?! She wasn't _that _terrible a cook! Getting up from the table, Sharpay decided to deal with her daughter first and stomped up the stairs. She swung open the door and just as she was about to yell at her daughter to get her cute little tush downstairs. She saw that she was playing with her barbie's. Sharpay's doll and Troy's doll. She couldn't help but smile at this, she knocked on the door slightly and told Maddie it was dinnertime, so she had to wash her hands and then come downstairs. Sharpay then made her way to the garage to where she found Troy underneath the car.

"TROY!" Sharpay squealed, causing Troy to look up and hit is head.

"Ouch! Jesus, what Shar?" Troy asked, slightly pissed off. Sharpay seemed unfazed by his tone, crossed her arms and began tapping her foot.

"I told you not to start working on the car until after dinner!" She exclaimed, Troy shrugged his shoulders and she carried on. "And because of you, my meal has probably gone cold! Its ready, come when you want to!" Sharpay yelled storming out of the garage but not before she picked up a can of spray paint and chucked it at Troy.

"Ow!" Troy yelled and made his way to the kitchen sink to wash his hands.

--

Troy sat on his chair and grabbed his knife and fork, immediately tucking into the meal. He and Sharpay usually took it in turns to prepare the meals, which Troy mostly did as Sharpay wasn't exactly the best cook but there were some meals which she cooked to absolute perfection.

"Daddy! Your not supposed to eat food without a knife! This is so unfair, you and mommy are **always** telling me off for not using my knife and your not even using yours!" Maddie began complaining but Troy grabbed his knife and muttered his apologies and the child shut up and went back to eating. Troy looked up and found Sharpay glaring at him.

"What?" He asked innocently. She shrugged her shoulders and he rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the bruise by the way…" Sharpay looked at him once more. "Adam is going to beat the shit out of me when he sees it."

"Its either him or me." Sharpay replied unsympathetically. Troy slammed his knife and fork against his plate, clearly frustrated.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem is the fact that I cooked a meal for you and you didn't even bother to bloody come and eat it." She kept her voice hushed, well aware of the fact that a four year old was watching them intently.

"I was doing the car and I didn't hear you-"

"And you did the car when I clearly told you to wait after dinner. But do you? Don't be silly because you never listen to me!" Sharpay cut across him.

"Ugh, I am not in the mood for this right now!" He got up, storming down the hallway and grabbing his jacket and car keys.

"Do not walk away from me Troy, we are not finished!" Sharpay half-yelled, stomping

"Erm… yeah I think you'll find we are or at least I am!" Troy glared at Sharpay and walked out, slamming the door shut.

Sharpay stood there for a few minutes, silent and a bit shocked at what had just taken place. It wasn't the first time Troy had walked out but still it took her by surprise. She made her way back into the kitchen, leaning up against the sink and just watching her reflection in the bowl of water.

"Mommy?" Sharpay looked down to see Maddie standing right next to her, clinging onto her and looking up at her face. Sharpay managed a soft smile and took hold of her daughter's hand.

--

Once Sharpay had put Maddie to bed, she made herself comfortable in the living room, deciding to watch some trash TV. Where was Troy? He always came back before she put Maddie to bed, so he could say goodnight as well. She flipped open her phone, tapping in the numbers furiously. When she heard his answer message play she threw her phone on the floor and took a large sip of wine.

When the clock clicked to 2:00am, Sharpay was pacing around the house clearly pissed off. When Troy walked through that door he would get such a head banging it would give him brain damage internally.

15 minutes later her cell phone rang. She automatically flipped it open and placed next to her ear. She forgot to check Caller ID, so she had no idea if it was Troy or not. Boy if it was…

"Mrs Bolton?" A voice that Sharpay didn't recognise asked.

"Yes, this is she?" She wandered if maybe it was someone working on the film set. Although 2 AM was a little late although she had been called at 4:30am at one time a few years ago. Needless to say Troy was rather angry especially when he found out it was a man calling.

"We've got some awful news. Your husband, Troy Bolton?"

"Yes?" Sharpay's voice began to falter and she had to place her hand upon her throat in order to breathe properly.

"I'm afraid there was a car crash and your husband was involved…"

The woman's voice continued but Sharpay barely heard it, unable to believe what was happening. As soon as the phone call had ended. She had rang Taylor and Chad apologising obsessively at how late it was, explaining what had happened to which Taylor told her to bring Maddie round and she then made her way to the hospital.

**OMG! Yep again sorry it was short. I just had no idea what to write before that. Review please!!**

**Review Replies: **

**babyxgril928: Lol yes Maddie is very much like Sharpay, which i think you see at the beginning of this chap too:) Thankies for liking the previous chap:)**

**XZashleyTroypayX: I know you've been waiting for this lol (Msn comes in handy :P) Yess i did like writing that part ;)**

**Troypayroxmysoxs: Awww thanks. I'm glad you think its getting better Yeah i could just imagine Maddie the new 'Ice Queen' Their reationship will become better as the story goes on. **

**troypay4lyfe: Aww i'm sorry of i make you cry again. I hope you like this storyline :D I hope the chap wasw good enough?**

**Zashleyrox: Aww thank you :)**

**mell-anii-eee: I hope you liked :**


	5. Chapter 5: Good or BadAlive or Dead?

**Heyyy:) Warning: This is a bit of a depressing chap and has a lot of crying so i apologise about that. Hope you like it anyways. I sooo cant wait to start my new Troypay fic which is probs why i'm trying to finish this as soon as i can:) I hope the same people who are reading this read that too :D **

**Anyways enjoy:)**

**Chapter 5 – Good or Bad/Alive or Dead?**

Sharpay walked through the corridors as fast as she could force her feet to walk. She stormed up to the desk, unknowingly slamming her handbag on the countertop. The secretary stared at her, slightly scared and looked as if any moment Sharpay was going to claw her eyes out, that was until she saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Please, I erm…I'm looking for T-Troy Bolton. Is he, is he here. Please I need to see him." Sharpay stuttered, having to gasp for air every few seconds, more tears falling as every word rolled of her tongue. The secretary looked at her for a few seconds as if registering what the young woman was saying.

"Yes, are you a family relative?" Sharpay nodded, furiously wiping away the tears.

"I'm his wife…" Her eyes were bloodshot. She didn't know if he was dead or not. Her husband. Her Troy. The secretary nodded and pointed down the hall, telling her he was in Room 37. Sharpay didn't even say thank you and rushed down hall, she steadied herself outside the door, wiping away more tears that had fallen. Slowly she twisted the door handle and entered.

Troy was lying there, motionless. Cuts on his cheek and tubes all running down his arms. Another tear leaked down Sharpay's cheek at the sight of him. She walked towards him, slowly. Taking his hand in her own as she sat down on the chair that had been set next to the hospital bed. Her thumb rubbing gently across his lifeless hand, as if he was in need of soothing. Maybe he was? Sharpay just prayed he would live through this.

"Why? Why you! Please wake up Troy. Please! I love you so much!" Sharpay wailed, holding his lifeless hand against her forehead, it still clasping her own hand. She sobbed for a while longer. Wondering if Maddie had any idea what was going on. She was dozing off as soon as she was set up comfortably in the car and as soon as they arrived at Taylor's, she didn't awake and was still asleep in her arms as she carried her to the door. Unbeknownst to anything that was happening at that moment in time.

It was 7:30 am now, she'd been there sometime, still awaiting for the doctor to come and check on Troy, waiting for him to tell her if her husband would ever wake up. Still awaiting for Troy.

--

"How is he?" Taylor asked as she approached Sharpay in the visitors lounge. Sharpay shrugged, her eyes were drawn and she looked just as weak as what Troy seemed to be.

"I don't know…" Sharpay said so quietly; it wouldn't even pass for a whisper.

"He'll be fine." Taylor said, reassuringly. Her hand slowly rubbing Sharpay's shoulder.

"Is Maddie okay?" Sharpay asked, thinking of her daughter, sleeping in her friends bed, having no idea what was happening to her daddy. Taylor nodded and told her she was still asleep. The end of Sharpay's lips twitched as if they were trying to smile at the thought of a sleeping four year old, but Sharpay wasn't allowing it.

"Hey, why don't you go make yourself look pretty, put some make up on and such, so you'll look great for when Troy wakes up!"

"If he wakes up…" Sharpay muttered, underneath her breath but Taylor heard it. Her heart sank for her friend, knowing what was happening to her must be utterly terrifying. Knowing that if anything like this were happening to Chad, she would be hysterical.

Sharpay entered the ladies room and washed her face as best she could. She knew she must have looked like a panda, no need to say how much she'd been crying. She weakly applied some glittery lip-gloss – the stuff she knew Troy liked best on her and a light shade of pink eye shadow. This although, was the only thing she could muster. She didn't even bother putting on another coat of mascara, knowing that she would just end up crying again.

_3 days later…_

Maddie walked into the hospital room, poking her mother although she did not stir. She was wearing a blue dress that was similar to the one she wore for school and a blue ribbon in her blonde hair. Underneath her arms were her Troy and Maxine dolls. She poked her again.

"Mommy?" Sharpay still didn't stir. Her hands clasping together as her head rested upon Troy's bed, her eyes closed. An overwhelming sensation came in the pit of her stomach. She was afraid. What if her mother would never wake up again? It seemed silly, but after watching her father day after day, lying there lifeless. She feared for both her parents. All her mother did was sleep and drink coffee. She never left her father's hospital room only when she needs to attend to the Ladies room, which was still extremely rare. It seemed to Sharpay that if she even considered leaving Troy's side she would lose him forever. Just like she lost Ryan…

Sharpay slowly raised her head, slightly yawning and ran her hands through her hair. She almost forgot where she was for a moment and swiftly moved her neck to see if Troy had awoken. He hadn't. He was still the same lifeless Troy. Sharpay's mood changed rapidly, she turned her head and saw Maddie looking at her, her eyes widening every minute or so. Her eyes the colour of a deep blue. The same as her Troy's…

She slowly reached out to Maddie, her hand taking hold of her and pulling her closer. Maddie's body rested on her shoulder, she could feel Maddie's shoulders becoming less tense and she stared at Troy. Sharpay turned to smile lightly at Maddie, muttering how brave her daughter was being and if Troy could see her, he would be so proud. A small tear leaked down Maddie's plump, little cheek as her eyes refused to leave Troy's. It shocked Maddie more then ever. She **never** cried.

--

The fingers beneath her own stirred, began gripping onto her arm, he ran his fingers gently down her uncovered arm. The hairs prickled on her skin and stood on end. He was awake! She could his voice chuckle, echoing all around the room.

"Troy!" Sharpay gasped as she threw her head up to see her husband sitting up and grinning at her. But he wasn't. It was just a dream, her imagination tricking her. Troy was there but the Troy she was dreaming about was in fact still lying on the bed. As if no life was running through his veins.

Sharpay let out a loud cry. Would he ever wake up? She needed him back! There was no way she could function without Troy, let alone look after Maddie. She adored Troy in exactly the same way Sharpay did.

"Mrs. Bolton?" Doctor Haple had entered the room, knocking on the door and yet not waiting for a response. Sharpay looked up at him, a tear or maybe more, she'd lost count, sliding down her cheek.

"Yes?" She asked, meekly. Oh god he wasn't here to tell her that Troy was too never wake up was he? Oh god, please no!

"The tests are through and maybe in a few years Troy should wake up." He said it, a slight smile on his face knowing how happy he'd just made this woman. A sigh of relief washed over Sharpay. She grinned.

"Oh my gosh. Thank you! Thank you so much!" Sharpay leapt of her chair and embraced the doctor with one hell of a hug. More tears were streaming down Sharpay's face now but somewhat she didn't care. Happy tears. Her husband would wake up and he would return to her.

"Bear it in mind. I don't know how long it will take. Mrs. Bolton. But I see no reason why he shouldn't." Sharpay nodded in understanding but nevertheless couldn't get rid of the outstanding grin upon her face.

--

"Oh, what about this one Mads? It's got strawberries on it." Sharpay asked, holding up a light pink dress with patterned strawberries sewn on it. Maddie smiled a lopsided smile but held up a different pink dress instead. This one a more lighter pink with a fabric of netting and glitter stars on it. It almost passed for a fairy princess dress which lord knows she had enough of those. But she wanted to look pretty for her daddy when he woke up and she knew just how much he loved to see her in pink, her favourite colour. Maddie pranced around the stall in dress after dress, the main colour all pink. Sharpay rolled her eyes at sight of her.

"She is such a little me…" She muttered under her breath, still rifling through dress all hung up, trying to find the right one Maddie. She had insisted on having a new dress, one that Troy hadn't seen yet. Sharpay figured it was a special occasion – a very special occasion – so she gave in and said yes.

Sharpay herself had just gone home, put on her favourite, hip hugging jeans, _Troy would always come behind her, placing a hand on her bum whenever she wore these_ and a simple pink glittery top. Troy loved her in simple clothing. Her hair was long and flowy, so it rested upon her shoulders and all she had on, makeup concern was mascara and a little bit of lip-gloss.

"This is the one mommy!" Sharpay turned around to see Maddie holding a long pink dress, with puffed sleeves and v-neck. Also added to it, there were laces of pink ribbon and beads. Sharpay grinned at Maddie as she jumped up and down in the air, grinning like there was no tomorrow. "Daddy's gonna love it mommy!! He will! He will! He will!!" Sharpay nodded and told her to take it to the till where she paid for it.

--

Sharpay walked down the hospital corridor, although she knew there wasn't every chance he was going to be awake, she still couldn't help but keep the grin of his face. As she came nearer to Troy's room she noticed Doctor Haple waiting or rather standing outside the room, a grim expression on his face. Sharpay's smile faltered slightly but nevertheless she carried on walking towards him. She had a churning feeling in her stomach but ignored it. Doctor Haple looked at her with sad eyes and Sharpay's grin soon fell to pieces. Before she could stop the tears welling up in her eyes, she looked at the doctor as if begging him to tell her she'd made a mistake.

"No!" Sharpay whispered and threw open the door, tears already strolling down her cheek. She stood in the centre of the room, to afraid to look up to see her husband's dead body. When she finally lifted her head a slight bit, she saw the glimpse of his body and couldn't take it. She couldn't handle this and Maddie was on her way over, she couldn't let her little girl see him like this. Sharpay walked towards the door but something stopped her.

"You look beautiful. I love those jeans on you!" Startled, Sharpay turned around and saw him. Troy. Her Troy, sitting up in bed, the same scratches on his cheek but other then that he looked completely fine. Sharpay let out a gasp, her lips already breaking out into a smile without her control.

"Troy!" Sharpay rushed to him as fast as her legs would go. She hugged him, apologising to him after she heard him whine in pain. "I'm so sorry its just…you scared me so much! I thought you were dead and I don't know how I could of lived without you or Mad-" Troy pulled Sharpay towards him and in one swift moment, pressed his lips against her own, he could feel her smiling on his lips.

"Daddy!" They both pulled away as they heard Maddie run into the room, screaming for Troy. She twirled around in her dress, doing some sort of dance like a ballerina. "Do you like my dress? I chose it for you Daddy!" Maddie asked grinning and yet still twirling around.

"I sure do!" Troy replied and patted the bed, Maddie rushed towards it, jumping on it and cuddling up to Troy. He put one arm around Maddie and the other round Sharpay's waist, pulling her closer so she too sat on the bed and leaned into him. Doctor Haple entered the room, now grinning and yet there was still a sad look in his eye.

"Is everything okay, Doctor?" He nodded.

"Yes, thank you. Just erm…some personal problems." Sharpay nodded and Doctor Haple slipped on his glasses looking at Troy's chart. "Mr. Bolton there is however one thing I think you should know." Sharpay and Troy turned look at him, curious to what he was about to tell them. "In your accident, it's a miracle you haven't broken something or even dead for that matter, however you have suffered some minor yet life changing injuries to your right leg." All eyes, except Maddie's who was sucking her thumb, looked at Troy's leg then the couple looked back at the Doctor. "Although the injuries are quite minor there is however a 60 chance that you may never be able to play Basketball again. I'm so sorry sir."

**Review Please!! :D **

**Review Replies: **

**XZashleyTroypayX: okies you already know wats gonna happen:P I'm not entirely sure how many time You know whats Gonna happen lol but thanks for reading hope you like :)**

**HapJap17: Yes i do have msn: I tried messaging you as i didnt really wanna broadcast it but my msn is .uk feel free to add:) and thanks for liking the story so far)**

**troypay4lyfe: Sorry i took so long to update but i lost my muse :( and couldnt write. This ones out much quicker hope you like:)**

**princessamz: Awww thank you so much:) I'll try and update as soon as possible. **


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Over It

**Hey all. My laptop is fucking up right now and randomly switching off so i have no idea when the next update might be. I'll be writing just maybe not typing. **

**Okay, seems i've had problems giving people my MSN so its on my profile! Yup my MSN and Yahoo! addys are on my PROFILE!! so go there and add me!!!!!!! well if you wanna chat to me of course :P lol **

**WARNING: This chapter may shock you and you may not be happy with it. And if you are sorry, but i got the idea for this since before i started writing the sequel. This is what my sequel was based on. And i understand if people stop reading but let me be clear its not going to happen a lot. It may happen once more in the next chap (Its still undecided) But thats it. Anyway hope you like this chap:)**

**Chapter 6 – Getting Over It**

Sharpay puffed up the pillows, rearranging them a few times until she decided what arrangement would be best for Troy. Then she went downstairs, putting some bread in the toaster and flicking the kettle on. She sprayed the rooms with air freshener and had already whipped out the Hoover and cleaned all of Maddie's toys away. The house was cleaner then it had been it months. She picked up the _USA Today_ magazine and quickly stashed that away. Troy didn't need that. Although it had only been a couple of days, there was already an article about the chances that Troy may never play basketball again. It seemed the whole world had gone depressed for Troy. Sharpay felt as if she was the only one _trying_ to keep it together – for the sakes of her family.

She heard the door go and headed for the hallway, a gleaming smile attached to her face, her teeth were gleaming from the light. Troy staggered through door, behind him was Chad with his bag that had all his clothes in whilst he stayed at the hospital. Troy was far from smiling, even when he saw Sharpay, which usually made him smile at just the sight of her. But this time all he did was frown at the floor. Sharpay's smile faltered slightly, as Troy had never not smiled back at her before, she knew he was depressed about his leg and his possible non-existent future career but he was still smiling in the hospital.

"Thanks Chad, for bringing him home." Sharpay grinned at Chad to which he returned, gracefully. "Wasn't that nice of him Troy?" Sharpay looked at Troy expectantly. This was the perfect way to get him to at least be nice and pleasant as he was never rude to Chad or his friends and forever grateful for the simplest things. Troy grunted and looked at Sharpay, his steady glare boring into her eyes. Sharpay felt a shiver go up her spine. She couldn't remember the last time Troy had glared at her like that probably, aside an argument she was sure it was some time in High School. A few minutes later Chad had left and it was just Troy and Sharpay as Maddie was spending a couple of days at Chad and Taylor's. They had offered hoping that it would heal up Troy a lot better if a four-year old wasn't present. As well as Maddie meaning well she would have been jumping all over Troy whilst he was lying in bed which wouldn't exactly do Troy or his leg any good…

As soon as Chad left, Sharpay turned on her glitzy smile and walked up to Troy, lightly kissing him on the cheek, he hardly responded.

"Why don't you go get into bed and I'll bring you some toast and a cup of coffee yeah?" Troy looked up at her, his eyes staring into hers without a feeling; he turned around, and headed for the stairs without a word. Sharpay's smile faltered but nevertheless she went into the kitchen and did what she said she would do.

--

"Here you go." Sharpay said cheerily, as she pushed open the door, balancing a tray in her hands. Troy was sat up in bed, staring of into space; his eyes still bored the same blankness he had from downstairs. He barely acknowledged her, let alone looked at Sharpay. She placed the tray on the bed, careful not to balance it on his knees or anything like that. "I made your favourite! Even put the different flavours of jam in different pots. There's more blackcurrant though cause I know you like that one best." Sharpay gushed, Troy managed a small smile and that was it. He didn't make any movement to eat the toast, which was unusual for Troy as he downed any meal that was in front of him. Sharpay's eyes darted around the room; she was clearly uncomfortable with the amount of silence that was coming from her husband.

"Troy…do you need me to help you?" Troy glanced at Sharpay, confused at what she was saying. "You know feed you or something?" Her voice was small and he could barely make it out but when he understood he blushed and felt himself clench his fists.

"I'm fine Sharpay. I've hurt my knee not my fucking arm." Troy muttered and Sharpay looked shocked. Shocked to hear such words come from his mouth. He usually didn't swear, as he didn't exactly approve of it.

"Sorry." Sharpay replied. Usually, Troy would have pulled her closer to him, kissed her head and mutter things in her ear. But that was the Troy before the accident. She understood what he must have been going through, how low he must be feeling. But she was his wife and she didn't need to be treated like that. Sharpay stood up, smoothed her top and headed to the door; she turned around and looked at Troy, who was staring at the floor.

"I'll just go…then?" Again Troy didn't look at her and Sharpay left him, without another word.

--

The last few days had been a nightmare for Sharpay. Troy hardly left their room and when he did, he went back up pretty much straight away. Maddie had come back home, although Sharpay still wasn't sure if it was good for Troy to have a noisy four year old, bouncing around the house. Sharpay's back was also starting to ache all the time, as she was now sleeping on the couch every night, afraid he would start to complain about the way she slept and cuddled him at night again.

"Maddie, keep the noise down please, honey." Sharpay called up to Maddie.

"Okay! SORRY MOMMY!" Maddie called back down, not realising that she was now making more noise then what she was before, she went back into her room and slammed the door shut. Sharpay closed her eyes and placed her hand on her forehead.

"You fathers in bed…" She muttered to no one in particular. She began cleaning again; she had already done the living room and had now moved on to the kitchen, just as she was doing the worktops, she turned around to see Troy. He was out of bed!

"Troy!" Sharpay could barely contain her happiness; she hadn't spoken to her husband in days. Troy had hardly paid any attention to Maddie either. "You want me to cook you something? Make you a drink? Anything at all?" She grinned at him.

"Maddie woke me up." Was all Troy said, Sharpay stopped smiling and looked at the floor, putting her tea towel on the counter top.

"I know, I told her to keep her noise down but you know what Maddie's like!" Sharpay let out a giggle, as Troy and Sharpay had made this comment so many times in the past but now all Troy did was stare at her and his facial expression made no change.

"So would you like something to eat or drink?" Sharpay asked again.

"I'm not hungry." Troy replied, stone cold and headed into the living room; his leg hurting so much it caused him to limp.

Sharpay stood quiet for a while, why was Troy being like this? She tried to understand, He was depressed because his career was possibly over but why push her away? She couldn't understand it.

Once Sharpay had finished wiping down the countertops she made Troy a cup of coffee and a sandwich. She plastered her grin upon her face and braced herself as she entered the living room. Troy was slouched on the couch, watching repeats of his old basketball games.

Sharpay placed the sandwich and coffee on the table in front of him, he also had his leg up on the table, usually Sharpay would yell, scream and bitch at him for doing such an action but given the circumstances she let it go. Troy looked at her as if he was waiting for her to freak out about it but all she did was stare at him and then the floor. He rolled his eyes and ignored the sandwich and got back to watching the television.

"I told you I wasn't hungry." Troy finally said, as it was apparent Sharpay wasn't leaving; he still didn't look at her but Sharpay made sure she looked at him. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought…just in case…y'know, in case you got hungry or something…I don't know…" Sharpay stuttered, suddenly nervous about her husband and his behaviour. Troy stared at her a little while longer, his eyes glowering and then turned back to the television, he picked up the remote and began flicking through the channels; he suddenly stopped when he came to the celebrity gossip news type channel and there was a story about him on it. His eyes froze, as did his movements. Sharpay looked at him; confused she turned her eyes towards the TV, ready to see what had finally put emotion into her husband's eyes.

Sharpay sighed and walked closer to Troy, she knelt down in front of him, a form of sadness in her eye and she placed her right hand upon his injured knee, Troy flinched.

"Look Troy, I know you're hurting right now and that this must be awful for you-"

"You don't know shit about what's hurting me!" Troy exploded, standing up and clenching his fist by his side. Sharpay looked shocked and stood up as Troy began to walk away. He headed into the kitchen, smashing a mug on his way.

"Troy!" Sharpay yelled as she began to clean up the broken shards of porcelain all over the floor.

"What Shar?" He answered back and looked at her kneeling on the ground. "I'm sorry if I broke your precious cup! I'm kinda dealing with something right now that too me, is more important then some waste a space shit!" Sharpay stood still, refusing to meet Troy's cold eyes, her body was starting to shake, and she was so nervous and scared for Troy and his possible future.

"I know…I'm sorry for being so selfish." Sharpay replied, biting her lip so hard she could taste blood.

"You should be!" Troy said harshly. "What did I do Shar? What did I do to deserve this…" He gestured to his injured knee. "Happen to me?"

"I don't know…" Sharpay said, quietly.

After a few moments of silence, Troy spoke up again.

"This is all your fault." Troy said, glaring at Sharpay. Sharpay's eyes startled and she didn't know where it had come from – his accusation.

"What? Why? I didn't make you get in that car, Troy!"

"No, you just made me mad. If you weren't such an annoying, insufferable whore, I wouldn't have got so pissed off and walked out. Because of you I didn't even say goodnight to my daughter-"

"Yeah, the daughter you haven't cared about since you got out of the hospital!" Sharpay fought back.

"Face it, Sharpay. I wouldn't have even been in that car if it wasn't for you and you know it. That's why you feel so fucking guilty!" Troy shouted in his wife's face, her words went by unnoticed. Sharpay looked shocked. Did Troy really blame her? She heard the stairs creaking and knew that Maddie was making her way down the stairs, worried about the noise but before she had the chance to tell Maddie everything was okay and to go back upstairs, Troy began yelling again.

"You've ruined my life, Sharpay. From the day you walked in to it to the day you walked into the garage. You'll always have that on your conscience!" Troy spoke evenly and began walking away, picking up his car keys and heading towards the door, just like he had done a matter of weeks ago.

"Troy wait!" Sharpay screamed, grabbing hold of Troy's arm to stop him. As if acting on instinct, Troy turned around his left hand raised and hit Sharpay across the face. He pushed her to the floor, so her head hit a set of Chester draws and walked out of the house.

Sharpay put her hand on the back of her head, tears streaming down her face rapidly and felt a wet substance on the back of her head. Maddie sat down on the second to last stair, she crossed her legs and cried at what she had just witnessed. What was wrong with her daddy? She had never seen him hit her mommy before and whilst she wasn't exactly sure about this but something told her it was wrong. Troy wasn't her daddy anymore, he had changed. Maddie wiped away the tears, shocked to see herself cry. She never cried.

**Shocking o.O Yeah, so if you dont wanna read i understand:( But i better get a hell of a lot reviews for this!! I am gonna sound such a bitch in a min (Just to warn you) But i got 3! 3 Reviews!!!!!!!! Sooooo NOT HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review otherwise what is the point in me writing this? :(**

**Review Replies (To those who did THANK YOU!)**

**xZashleyTroypayx: Did you like? I'm sorry if its not what you were expecting but i've never written a story where someone has hit people before :/**

**troypay4lyfe: :D A reviewer i can count on :P I havent decided if Troy's gonna play basketball again and i know you probs wont like this chap as you like happy troypay :D (Me too :P) lol but my next story will hopefully be happierxD lol**

**Zashley rox: Awww thank you :) Hope you liked :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Marriage Life: The Bad Side

**Yeah i know, i got a LOT of grovelling to do as to why this took so long to come out. But i ahve a reason. My laptop broke. Which had my story on and i wasnt able to write this as i didnt want to contiue it on another computer. That said i have started a new story. To anyone who lives in the UK and watched X Factor. This may intrest you. Its a story for Diana and Dermot xD Yes i have shipped them off together! So please...read and review? **

**So yeah this isnt very explosive the next chapter will be! But not this...I like to hear your thoughts about Sharpay's reaction. Was it the right one? Tell me in a review please and also a BIG THANKYOU to everyone who reviewed i was so happy that people were reviewing again. So please continue to review this story it makes me grin and helps my muse xD **

**Oh yeah and Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 7 – Marriage Life: The Bad Side**

Sharpay couldn't believe it. Troy. Her Troy. Had hit her! She wiped away her tears and her mascara, which was now smudged. She grabbed a tea towel and began dabbing it at the back of her head. Blood spread throughout the cloth and Sharpay felt dizzy just looking at it. Her cheek was red from where Troy had hit her and she was pretty sure she could jut make out his fingerprints. Sharpay walked out the kitchen and made her way for the stairs.

"Maddie!" Sharpay exclaimed, shocked to see her daughter sitting on the stairs with tear stained cheeks. The little girl looked up at her mother, not breathing a word, which was odd for her. Sharpay felt hatred for her husband. And not for what he had done to her but for what he had thrown upon Maddie. For witnessing such a scene. She felt hatred for Troy and yet sorrow at the same time.

--

_3 days later _

It had been 3 days and there was no sign of Troy. Had he left? He hadn't called Sharpay, not even Chad. Sharpay wandered what the hell was going on with him. She didn't want to tell her friends. Taylor, Chad, Gabriella. And she didn't. She didn't want them to think badly of Troy, and although Sharpay felt like a fool for defending him, she couldn't help but believe this was all down to the accident. She knew in her heart Troy would never have behaved this way if he weren't so depressed. Never in his life Troy had hit a woman – of course that didn't defend his actions, it was just so unlike Troy. He would spit and curse at the thought of a man being so disrespectful to a woman, no matter what he'd done. Narrow-minded, fucked up in the brain bastards, he had called them. Now he was one. A man who had hit his own wife.

"It will be okay, Shar." Taylor said comfortingly, placing a hand lightly on Sharpay's. Sharpay nodded but didn't believe her. 3 days he had not come home and every minute Sharpay spent thinking about him and where he could possibly be, it was a minute closer to becoming four days. Gabriella said nothing and smiled sympathetically. She couldn't understand at what Troy was doing, she'd always thought she'd know him quite well but she would never had thought he would behave like this. Taylor was of course furious. She wanted to beat the man to a pulp and Chad was just confused. He repeated over and over again – mainly to calm Taylor down and to help reassure Sharpay – that Troy had never once acted this way. Except of course all three of them did not know the full story. And it pained Sharpay for not being able to confide in them, for not wanting too but it pained her more to think that the only other person who knew the happenings was her four-year-old daughter.

A tear slid down Sharpay's soft cheek; usually a hint of pink was placed upon them but now, nothing but pale. She tried to act as if everything was okay around Maddie. Maddie looked at her differently now, it was as if she somehow knew that what Troy had done was wrong, that he had hurt her mother. Maddie looked at Sharpay with such sorrow it was almost unbearable. Maddie sat in the other room now with Mimi, Isabella and Joshua. Sharpay shivered to the memories of Maddie's behaviour in the last couple of days. She had been distant – for a four-year-old girl – quiet and barely talked to her mother, barely looked at her and she barely played with her toys.

Sharpay felt an arm wrap round her shoulders, she looked up to see Gabriella smiling sadly at her. She tried her best to put on a front, she grinned but it soon faltered and didn't last long. Sharpay reached for her wine glass and took a big gulp, everybody present looked at her sympathetically. Sharpay couldn't stand it; it made her sick to think Troy had put her in this position, everybody feeling sorry for her. She didn't like it and certainly did not want it. There was a loud horn coming from outside and due to the silence that had filled the room it caused Sharpay to jump. Gabriella let out a light giggle.

"I think that's Marco, I best go." She smiled and headed into the living room to pick up Maddie. She picked up her things, hugged Sharpay, Taylor and Chad goodbye and left. As sad as it may seem, Sharpay felt a weight being lifted of her shoulders, one less person to pretend too. Shortly after Taylor, Chad and the kids left too. Sharpay put Maddie to bed; she fell asleep as soon as her soft head hit the pillow. Just as she placed a kiss on Maddie's forehead she heard the front door slam shut. Sharpay froze, a flicker of fear swept through her heart. Who could it possibly be? Troy? Had he finally come home? Sharpay opened the door slowly, it creaked and her stomach clenched as if whoever was down there might have heard it. Not likely. She stepped down the stairs, as quietly as she possibly could. As she headed for the kitchen, she saw a man with dark hair. But was it Troy? He didn't look much like her Troy.

"Troy?" Sharpay managed, her voice shaky. The unknown man stilled but turned around to face her. He hadn't shaved for days and his stubble was messy. He didn't look like her husband and yet his resemblance was clear. His skin tone was the same tanned skin it had always been. His eyes…now full of such sorrow and pity to the hatred and anger they were filled with before.

"Hello." His stone voice made her shiver. "Sharpay…" He trailed off. Sharpay folded her arms and wasn't sure whether to breath a sigh of relief or glare at the man who had had her worried sick.

"Where have you been?" Troy looked down to the floor. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Around." He finally decided to look at her, his eyes burning into her own as if begging for forgiveness. Sharpay scoffed.

"Around? You've been gone for 3 days! And all I get is "Around!"" Sharpay half-yelled, part of her remembering Maddie was asleep in her bed.

"I know…I'm sorry." His voice came out just louder than a whisper. He felt so ashamed at what he had done; he had no excuse for his behaviour.

"Sorry?" Sharpay yelled, forgetting about the small girl sleeping, her anger boiling over. "You hit me, Troy!" A tear slid down his face and he clenched his fists, he looked away and then back at his wife.

"I know…" Troy's voice came out like a small cry, like he was fighting back the tears but it wasn't working. He took a few steps closer toward her. "I'm so sorry." He placed his hand on her chin, pushing it up to look at him. His eyes pleading with her own. Sharpay sighed. What was she do? Could she really forgive him for what he did? He'd hurt her and what made it worse was that Maddie had witnessed it. "Sharpay…" She shivered to hear her name spoken by him, it seemed such a long time since he had said her name or even spoken to her with such emotion in his voice. "I don't know what came over me and I know that doesn't excuse what I did but I…I am so sorry."

"Of course you are." Sharpay muttered quietly but Troy heard.

"What?"

"Your so sorry, aren't you?" Sharpay said, a little louder. Her eyes stone cold and glaring at him. Troy felt uneasy and a slight bit scared. "Yeah your so sorry aren't you?" Sharpay asked, a hint of sarcasm on her voice. "And yet…it didn't stop you from doing it did it? From hitting me? You shouldn't even be apologising to me Troy!" She was getting louder as she went on. Troy stood motionless. She didn't want him to apologise?

"You don't want me to apologise? I don't under-"

"You shouldn't be apologising Troy because you shouldn't have done it in the first place!" Troy got it once she said that, he felt a fool, for one split second – for as sick as he felt thinking it – he actually thought he'd gotten away with it and that Sharpay had forgiven him. He mentally slapped himself. It didn't matter if Sharpay didn't forgive him, because he would never forgive himself either way. He had always spat at the thought of a man so much as touching a woman in such an abusive way and now he was just like that, he felt disgusted.

Sharpay wrinkled her nose, he smelled awful – given he hadn't showered for three days. She glared at him a little more and although she could see the pity and sorrow in Troy, it didn't stop her from hating him so much. Sooner or later, she sighed, looked to the floor and then back at Troy.

"Go shower and have a shave. You stink." She sneered at him and began walking away. Troy blushed furiously but knew she was right. Just as he was about to ask about the sleeping arrangements as pathetic as he felt he still hoped he would be given the chance to hold her at night. He'd missed her so bad whilst he was sleeping in his car, too ashamed to go back home.

Sharpay turned around, as if reading his mind.

"You can sleep on the couch. You know where the linens are." And with that she stormed up the stairs and slammed the door shut.

**Review Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! **

**Review Replies (Theres A Lot! Not That I Am Complaining!!)**

**DanceDork: Thank you so much. And i'm sorry i almost made you cry although i guess thats good in this circumstance :/ Maybe? Lol also thanks for adding me on MSN! **

**troypay-zashley-4ever: Yeah, sorry it took a while for the plot to come out but i wanted to get the family stuff out of the story and such. Thanks :)**

**XZashleyTroypayX: Hehe...Theres something that even YOU dont know whats happening next chapt :P:P **

**troypay4lyfe: Thank you so much for thinking its "Amazing" That means so much to me that you like my writing as well i dont lol. I'm sorry it took so long to write but i hope its worth it? A little...**

**Troypay 4 Life: Don't worry. Troy is not getting away for hitting Sharpay.**

**m4865m: Lol. Troy is very much a jerk and thanks for reviewing. **

**LoveisLost29: Yeah i've never thought of Troy this way so the idea was shocking to me but i thought it was a good storyline so i used it lol. **

**Jenny1991: Lmao. Yes Troy is an ass and Sharpay did not deserve what Troy thought of her or did to her. He's a jerk off. And he's going to have to try very hard to win her back ;) **

**Zashley rox: Sorry i took so long to update, Troy should be back to normal soon...maybe :P**

**marianna Reznik: How was Troy's reaction? I hope you like :)**

**MusicLoverx: Oh thank you so much:) I dont think i'm that good but thank you for reading this. **

**xForeverTroypay: Aww thank you. *Hands tissue* It was a very depressing chapter and the titles also very depressing but it may get happier. Hopefully :/ **

**Xiotisa95: Lmao. Very muchly OMG **

**SharpayRocksTheStage: Aww thank you so much. i hope you liked :)**


	8. Chapter 8: My Heart Soars For You

**Sorry, it took so long but in all fairness it was my Birthday!! Lol. **

**Anyways, i've been changing this ending so many times but the story may be 1 or 2 chapters longer then i originally planned. But i havent decided yet. **

**Oh yeah and how many of yous read Twilight? I'm considering writing a Edward/Bella story. Not until i finish this and i'll still write my other troypay story of course :P lol. Thoughts? Enjoy;)**

**Chapter 8 – My Heart Soars For You**

For the last couple of weeks, Troy had been doing everything he could possibly do to make it up to Sharpay. He still had no idea that Maddie had witnessed the scene and Sharpay wasn't inclined to tell him, as much as she wanted to make him suffer for causing her such heart ache, she knew that if she told Troy what Maddie had seen it would break his heart.

He brought her flowers everyday (and so he should) cooked all her meals, Sharpay had always moaned about how it was her cooking all the food and cleaning, groaning how Troy was turning her into a proper housewife. He held her as tightly as he could every night as if he was afraid the minute his grip got looser she would slip away from him. Sharpay had let him sleep with her after twelve days, she knew how much Troy wanted to hold her again and quite frankly she wanted to hold him again too. She felt things were going back to the way things were before the accident that her loving Troy was back and she hoped it lasted. Although everything was looking up for Troy and Sharpay, it wasn't forgotten. Sharpay never mentioned it, not even in an argument and although Troy was constantly apologising to her, she never used it against him. But Troy did notice something different.

Maddie looked at him different.

And not even a noticeable different, at least not to anybody else. Sharpay hadn't seemed to notice it or if she did, she didn't comment on it. Although she did act as though she was hiding something.

Maddie still held on to his leg, yelled 'Daddy!' when he stepped through the door, sat on him, crawled on him. There was just something in her eyes – disappointment? She went to Sharpay a lot more then him now too. Which he was thrilled about, he wanted his daughter to have a close relationship with her mother, even at the age of four but if he was honest he missed his daddy-daughter time.

Troy sighed and took the pizza out the oven; he laid the plates out on the table. Placing small flowers in delicate vases and generally trying to make the table look good enough for his two best girls.

"Maddie, dinner is ready!" Troy called out to the upstairs; he heard a muffled 'okay' and headed to the sitting room. "Sharpay, sweetheart, dinner is ready." Sharpay smiled gently. She never gave him her usual grin these days. As understandable.

"I'll be right there." She was already getting up.

--

"So, Maddie how was school?" Troy asked, he felt he hardly spoke to his daughter anymore.

"Its not school daddy. I don't start that till ages away."

"Two months is hardly ages away, honey." Sharpay jumped in whilst she was munching on a piece of pizza. Troy chuckled. Maddie shrugged her shoulders and grabbed another slice.

"Erm…don't you think you've had enough?" Sharpay narrowed her eyes at the little girl and instead of placing the pizza back on the plate like a good girl; she took a huge bite and placed it on Troy's plate. "Maddie!" Sharpay scolded but couldn't stop the giggles. Troy blinked a few times but shrugged his shoulders and began eating the slice Maddie had just 'given' him.

"Mommy?" Maddie had that grin on her face that showed she wanted something. Sharpay sighed.

"What are you after? Mads?" Her eyes widened for effect.

"Oh I'm not after anything mommy! Nothing at all." Sharpay looked sceptical and raided her eyebrow. Troy sat back and watched the scene. Slightly laughing to himself.

"Maddie. You're not fooling me." Sharpay replied simply. A loud groan came from the young girls mouth and the mutterings of 'your so unfair' were exposed too.

"Well, I think I smell nice tonight, don't you?" So that's what it was all about. The little rat jut didn't want to have a bath. Sharpay rolled her eyes and began clearing away the table.

"You're having a bath, Maddie." She put it bluntly.

"Awww! Moooooooom!

--

"Ugh, Maddie! Bubbles don't look good in mommy's hair!" Sharpay whined as Troy turned off the taps. They were both sitting next to each other whilst they bathed Maddie. She squealed as Troy began flicking bubbles at her, she returned the favour and had scooped up a load of bubbles and placed them on her mother's head. Giggling like crazy, given the look on Sharpay's face – even Troy could not hold back his laughter.

"Its not funny, Troy!" Sharpay grumbled, wiping them of her hair and slapping Troy lightly on his arm. He chuckled. Maddie did her piercing laugh that caused Sharpay and Troy to cover their ears.

"Hate to break it to you Shar but yeah it is!" Sharpay was just about to launch at her husband when, she was interrupted by the door knocking.

"Who is that? Its so late!" Sharpay exclaimed, clearly annoyed. Troy sighed and looked at his watch, the last thing he wanted was a visitor, although he was sure Sharpay wouldn't of told anybody what he had done, it didn't stop him from feeling guilty in front of his friends. He quirked his eyebrow and tapped his wife on the shoulder as she began getting up.

"Erm Shar?" Sharpay looked up at Troy, expectantly. "You do realise its only seven at night right? That's hardly late."

"Its late for Maddie, Troy!" Sharpay replied matter-of-factly. Troy shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to get Maddie out of the bath while Sharpay headed for the door.

Sharpay grabbed the doorknob and opened the door swiftly. She was afraid it was going to be Taylor and then she would have to explain the whole thing between her and Troy. Although Taylor knew as they had spoken on the phone almost every day, Taylor had yet to come face to face to Troy and lord knows how horrific that was going to be. It was obvious Taylor wasn't peticurely thrilled with Troy and his actions. Well the actions she knew off…

And if it was Gabriella? She was going to die. So they were friends now it didn't mean that Sharpay could put up with Gabriella's obsessive smiley face and cheery grins – there was a reason she was a bitch to Gabriella apart from the fact that she also wanted to shag Troy of course.

"Hey!" Oh god it was Nick. Nick Nichols was Sharpay's co-star. And yes that was his real name.

"Nick? Hey!" Why was he here now? They had almost finished filming. Its not like they needed to practice lines or something.

"Sharpie!" Nick exclaimed and pulled her into an un-wanting hug. God, she hated it when he called her Sharpie. Which was every time they were on set.

"Nick! What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked, letting go of him as quickly as she possibly could. He didn't appear to have notice Sharpay pulling abruptly away.

"Nothing. I was just lonely and wanted to see if you were busy." He grinned. Sharpay cringed.

"Well me and Troy were just putting Maddie to bed." Sharpay would have continued but she was interrupted by – guess who?

"Troy's here? That's awesome? So-"  
"Shar? Who's at the door?" Troy asked, making his way downstairs with Maddie in his arms. Nick looked up at him and flashed him a cheesy grin. Troy's face did not alter. He didn't like this guy one little bit. Sharpay realised that Troy had actually yet to meet Nick. She just knew Troy wouldn't like him.

"Troy, this is Nick. My co-star. Nick this is my husband…Troy." Sharpay sighed. Boy was she in for a long night. In all honesty she was hoping that she and Troy may actually…well to put it bluntly have sex tonight but now with the arrival of Nick she doubted she would be in the mood for it after Nick left. If he ever lefttaht is. …

Nick held out his hand expectantly and Sharpay felt like she was in one of those movie scenes where the ex-boyfriend met the boyfriend and did the awkward handshake, although she had never dated Nick and in this case that would make Troy the ex-boyfriend a.k.a the stony faced moody one that took ages to return the handshake who in fact was her husband, so maybe she wasn't in a movie scene. Unless it was a warped one.

Troy shifted his arm a little so he could take his hand and hold Maddie at the same time, although he had the feeling that this guy was going to be a pain in his ass.

"Nice to meet you. Nick." A harsh tone added to Troy's voice when he said his name. He wasn't worried about the possibility of his wife going behind 'enemy lines' with this guy. He'd heard Sharpay complain about him enough. He smiled inwardly at that reminder. He was more concerned with the way this annoying fuck-up was staring at his wife.

"Great to finally meet you too, Troy! I gotta tell you I was a bit gutted I may not get a chance to meet ya' after that whole thing that happened! Can I come in?" Troy looked furious, both of his fists clenching by his sides. Sharpay blushed and couldn't even muster a 'yes' to let him in. Although he stepped right through.

Although he knew he didn't deserve the right to be mad at her for telling people, he couldn't help but be angry for telling _Nick Nicholas_ of all people. Troy turned to look at Sharpay, his face stony. Sharpay's face was all flushed as she tried to speak.

"I…I…erm. I didn't tell him Troy."

"Well he seems to know, Shar." He replied in a hush whisper.

"I was talking to Taylor about how worried I was about your whereabouts and he overheard me!" Troy's face softened and he wrapped his arm around his wife, pulling her close.

"I'm…" He sighed. "I'm sorry, baby. I just- you can't begin to imagine how guilty I feel for what I did. I just - I hate myself and I'll never forgive myself. Never." Sharpay's head had been pressed up against his chest, she could feel his chest get shake as he confessed. Sharpay lifted up her head and stood on her tip-toes. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Troy." It was the first time she had said it since he had returned home and he knew it was his fault. But his heart soar when he heard her say it.

**Awww Cuteness;) Review Please???:D**

**Review Replies. Yay for people who continued xD**

**XZashleyTroypayX: Lol yes. I think Troy did kinda hope that he would get forgiven just like but he knew that he wouldnt. Bless. What a jerk lol**

**Marianne Reznik: Aww thank you so much. Sorry it took me so long to update but i hope you like:)**

**Jenny1991: Yeah, i tried to get that across how he was feeling sorry for himself and what not. Hope you liked:p**

**Xiotsa95: Lol thankies. **

**Zashley rox: Thanks. I can't really say whether it got better? Thats up to you. But who knows what happens in the next chaps? lol**

**DanceDork: Yay!!! Your NOT TEAM JACOB!!! ugh that guy sucks right? Wait until you read the 4th one (although cuz i've taken ages to update:/ sorry you probs have!!)he's so annoying! and thanks for liking the chap:)**

**LoveisLost29: Lol. Yes Troy is a jerk lol and sorry i took so long to update. **

**troypay4lyfe: I know! I am awful. Especially at i hope you liked!!!! :D **

**xForeverTroypay: Lol sleeping in a car made me lol. I havent managed to listen to that song yet BUT I WILL!!! lol. Thaks for reviewing!! **

**HapJap17: Lol thanks. Yeah it bugs me when i read a gr8 story(Not saying mine is great) and when they ruin it by making it so unrealistic. Bugs me but thanks lol:D**

**mell-anii-eee: Lol. I do a little bit. I guess. :P**


	9. Chapter 9: My Messed Up Head

**Whoooo!!!!! Chapter 9:D I can't believe i've almost finished this story!! This chapters quite dramatic but i'm sure you'll love it. **

**And i realised that i'd only written like one or maybe two sex scenes so there's one of troypay making love in this chap ;) Enjoy. If any of you guys are interested here is the playlist. A.k.a the music i was listening too whilst writing this. **

_Body To Body - Rana Roy - Britannia High (Awesome song to listen to whilst reading the Troypay looooove scene ;) ) _

_That's Where It Is - Carrie Underwood_

_No Time For Tears - Ashlee Simpson _

_Do It All Over Again - Sapphire Eila - Britannia High_

_The Outside - Taylor Swift _

_Undiscovered - Ashlee Simpson _

_Some Hearts - Carrie Underwood _

_Realize - Colibie Caillat _

_Hot 'N' Cold by Kate Perry _

_You're Not Sorry - Taylor Swift_

**Chapter 9 – My Messed-Up Head.**

Troy scooped around his dinner with his fork, messing with it. Jeez, this guy was pissing him off. Three times in one week, he had come round. And he's become more annoying every single time they saw him. The first time he had come around randomly knocking on the door, whilst he and Sharpay were in the middle off bathing Maddie. The second time, Sharpay had actually invited him round for dinner! He couldn't believe it when she told him.

"_But he's having problems with his girlfriend! I feel so bad for him_!" She had said. She did that little pout of hers and he knew he'd caved. The next thing he knew, he was engaged into another meal with _Nick Nicholas_. Seriously, who has **that **name? Troy had grumbled and hardly eaten that night. And just when Troy thought he was going to get a night just him and Sharpay. Perhaps…getting more intimate then they had been in a _long _time. They still hadn't made love since before he had acted like a jerk. He hadn't forgotten. He wouldn't let himself forget. Oh and then what does he find? Sharpay heading back to his living room, with Nick _fucking_ Nicholas trailing behind her. He had to stop himself from clenching his fists. What the fuck did he want now?

"Nick and Helena have broken up." Sharpay said with a sad smile. "I told him he could spend a couple of hours here with us. You don't mind do you?" _Yes._ Troy thought. He could hardly say he minded could he? What with the annoying, senseless fuck standing right there. He couldn't explain why he didn't like him. There was just something that made him want to wrap his hands round his neck and squeeze. Hard.

He shook his head and pulled an expression to make himself appear to actually care about the assholes pain and loss.

"Of course. I'll get us a drink?" Sharpay grinned, silently thanking him. Troy returned the favour with a slight nod. Troy headed into the kitchen, flicking the kettle on and getting out two mugs and grabbing himself a beer. He would have preferred something much stronger but knew Sharpay would no doubt narrow her eyebrows. When the kettle flicked off he poured the hot water in the mugs, the tea bag already in there and some milk and made his way into the living room.

"Thanks Troy!" Nick said and scooped up the tea in his hand. Ugh he hated the way he said his name. Like he was sneering it. If he mentioned anything to Sharpay, he knew she would say he was exaggerating. She wasn't that big a fan of him herself but she didn't think he was _that_ bad. Well as bad as what Troy thought he was anyway.

"I don't understand." Sharpay began. "Why would she just walk out on you like that?" Despite the sad mood in the living room, Troy couldn't help but let a smile grace his lips at the sight of Sharpay's confused face. She looked like this often. God bless his wife. Nick shrugged his shoulders and tear fell down his cheek.

"I really don't know. One minute we were great and the next, she's packing her bags. I don't know why she wants us to end. Last night she was telling me she loved me and now…now she's saying its over. Women. They're so bloody difficult." Sharpay smiled and Troy forced out a laugh. God, he wanted this guy to leave!

"I'm sorry, I've come to your house complaining about my pathetic love life and no doubt annoying you two, to no end." _You got that right_, Troy thought but merely smiled.

"No, of course your not!" Sharpay said quickly, although Troy knew he was annoying her too. Damn if only they could go back in time where Sharpay was the bitch again. That way she could tell him to fuck the right off! He sighed, she would never do that and even though it would come in handy now he would never wish for that.

**4 hours later. **

"I just don't get it!!!!!" Nick slurred, drinking his seventh beer. He had already drank 3 glasses of wine and 2 glasses of straight vodka and was well on his way to becoming shit-fazed or maybe he already was? Troy had been drinking just beer and wasn't even a quarter of drunk as he was. Stupid fool. Sharpay had had a couple of glasses of wine and then when straight to water. Troy had chuckled to himself about how Sharpay had hastily switched her drinks. Troy found his wife rather amusing when she was drunk. One time she had tried to have sex with him…up a tree. Of course he tried to tell her no but after all he was a man and he did have a sexy wife so what do you know? His dick jumped into action.

Troy stared at the clock that read three o'clock. He couldn't believe this ass wipe had been here for that long. Sharpay wouldn't stay down here with him if he went to 'bed' though would she? It was worth a shot.

"Okay, I'm off to bed. Thanks…for a erm…_great_ evening, Nick." Troy forced it out of him, somehow. Sharpay smiled gracefully and looked up at the clock on the wall. Shit, that late? She got up too. As did Nick.

"Thanks you guys, I'll get going." He got up the same time Sharpay had and made his way to the hallway, knocking a photo on the way. Troy spun around at the sudden noise; a darkened expression came upon his face. If he has woken up Maddie…

"Oh Nick, you can't drive! Your totally of your head!" Sharpay half-yelled. She ran to the linen closet and handed him a duvet. "You can sleep on the couch."

"No, Shar. Its fine, _really_" He slurred and his breath stunk.  
"No Nick." Sharpay replied sternly.

--

Sharpay giggled as she felt Troy's arms wrap round her waist and kiss her neck. Gosh, she had missed this. She'd wanted him in her for so long. She felt like they hadn't been intimate for years. She turned around before he had chance to react and kissed him on the lips, hard. Whilst, it took him a few seconds to register what had happened, he soon was kissing her back. His hand made its way up her shirt, trailing over her piece of small material, she called a bra. She giggled in his ear as she pulled his shirt over his head. She stared at his body, mesmerized by his beauty, she leaned forward and placed soft kisses al over his chest. He responded by pulling her own top off, his hands found her bra again and he was about to unclip it.

"Troy we can't. Not with Nick right below us!" She whispered, her voice low and husky and unbeknownst to her sexy. He ignored her and unclipped her bra anyway. She was just about to complain when she felt his soft lips on her breast. She moaned as quietly as she could. His lips soon moved to her nipple, his mouth taking it in and sucking gently. His other hand began massaging her other breast, squeezing it and driving her mad. Sharpay on the other hand, began unzipping his jeans. No longer caring whether Nick could hear them or not. She wanted to fuck her husband and she was bloody well going to.

Troy picked his wife up, wrapping her legs around his waist and threw her on the bed, she giggled as he wriggled out of his jeans and pulled hers off. They both lay in just their underwear. Troy's lips attacked Sharpay's breasts again. She moaned and writhed beneath him. Her hands moving around in his now tousled hair. His lips moved down her body lower and lower. He pulled down her underwear slowly, making her anxious. He loved it when she was anxious. She would bite her lip and it usually made him hard just thinking about her doing that. His mouth was now in the middle of her legs, licking and sucking her. Sharpay bit her lips from making any noise as she came into her husband's mouth. He was just about to kiss her again when Sharpay interrupted him.

"Please, Troy. I want you in me. Make love to me." He didn't need to be persuaded anymore. He hovered over her now sweaty body and slowly entered her, rocking his body into hers just the way she liked it. Sharpay wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him to go in deeper. She kissed him to keep her from crying out aloud. Troy came soon after Sharpay had placed her lips on his own. He didn't wear any protection. They weren't exactly trying for another baby but they never ruled it out either. Troy collapsed onto the bed, his breathing heavy and ragged. Sharpay sighed, contempt and snuggled into her husband.

--

"Scene 23, Take 2" Rose looked deep into Jason's eyes. How could she have doubted him? Yes, he had made mistakes but hadn't everybody? Why couldn't she just bring herself to give him another chance? She loved him! Wasn't that what mattered? People get hurt when they are in love, that she knew before she'd fallen for him. But it hadn't stopped her from loving him.

"Rose please! I love you! Why can't you let me love you? Why won't you let yourself love me the way I love you? I know you do! I see it in the way you look at me. I see it in the way when your hand brushes mine and you blush uncontrollably and try to hide yourself so I can't see. But I do see. And I love you." Rose knew what she was to do now. She took hold of Jason's hand; she pulled him close to her and kissed him. Deeply and harder.

"I love you too, Jason. I'm sorry I made you think I didn't!"

"And that's a wrap!"

Sharpay pulled away from Nick. They had just shot the very last scene for her new movie. She loved working on it but she was glad it was over. Now she was able to start something new. She grinned. The year had started out bad. Troy and his accident – which he was recovering from well, when Troy hit her and now here she was finishing an awesome movie and having hot sex every night with the man she loved so dearly. Could life get any better?

--

Troy sank into the couch, he had just been to see his physiotherapist and his leg was apparently healing well. He was expected to be able to play basketball again in a matter of months. He couldn't have been more thrilled! And he couldn't wait to tell his wife. Perhaps they could celebrate that night…

He had another hour until he needed to pick Maddie up from school. He flicked on the TV and began watching re-runs of the show _Friends_. Man, he hadn't seen that show for ages! He picked up one of the gossip magazines that had been sent to the house through Sharpay's agent. _You know you have no life when you're reading your wife's celebrity magazine, _he sighed. He turned to the page again and stopped when he came across a rather interesting article.

Sharpay and Nick were looking over the table, described as intimate. He knew it was probably a load of bollocks but he couldn't help but feel anger boil underneath his skin. He read on.

_Nick Nicholas, 33 and co-star Sharpay Bolton, 29 share an interesting conversation over coffee during what is assumed a break whilst filming. One of my many sources tells me that Sharpay confessed to being 'worried' about husband Troy (Bolton, 30) and his accident that he recently suffered caused by a late night car crash. Nick, however was extremely comforting to a sad Sharpay and helped her feel 'a lot better' just by being 'there for he'r. It seems there's a lot more going on with our newest 'couple'. But what does husband Troy think of this? _

_Check out Nick Nicholas and Sharpay Bolton's new movie 'My Door Is Open'. Hitting cinemas July 30__th__. _

Troy clenched his fist. His other fist beginning to clench as it began screwing the glossy magazine up in his hand. He couldn't describe the amount of anger and frustration that was running through his veins at the apparent time. He ripped up the magazine, throwing it around the room. He finished of his drink, which held a certain amount of liquor. When he had finished it, he threw it at the wall, barely registering the glass shatter against the wall as he picked up his keys and made his way to his car.

_Stupid little fucking punk. Who does he think he is? Making the moves on __**my**__ wife!_ Troy was so furious as he gripped the steering wheel not caring that he was going 80mph in a 40mph zone. He had to stop himself from smashing the window when the traffic lights flashed red. He knew that little fuck was up to something. Why was he coming round so much? _To put the moves on my wife that's why_. Troy thought, harshly. He was sure Sharpay had no idea of his plans. But that still didn't stop him from wanting to bash his head in.

He screeched to a halt, as he stopped outside the studio where they were filming. He stormed past the receptionist, she already knew who he was. He barged his way through the doors until he came to the room where they were doing the actual filming. Sharpay was standing there, looking beautiful as ever talking to the director Ralph and the jackass himself. At that moment, Sharpay looked up and saw Troy. Her smile softened him a little, although he was still uncontrollably pissed. She made her way over to him, kissing him softly on the lips.

"What are you doing here, sweetie?" But he didn't answer her; he just slowly moved past her, Nick was on his way over to the couple. He had his hand out ready to shake Troy's hand.

"Troy is great to-" Nick didn't have the chance to finish as Troy's fist collided with Nick's face. He yelled in pain on the floor.

"Troy!" Sharpay screamed and people were already making there way over. But Troy wasn't finished; he began punching Nick a number of times. Nick tried to hit back but failed miserably as Troy knocked him to the ground again.

"Troy! Stop!" Sharpay screamed, she grabbed hold of him, trying to pull. "Get off him!" It took the producer, director and several other men to get him off Nick. Nick lay there a bloody mess. Troy's eyes filled with fury, obviously still angry. Sharpay couldn't believe what had just happened. What had happened to her husband? The loving, none believing in violence husband!? She felt sick.

Troy refused to meet anybody's eyes; he merely got up and stormed his way out of the building. Even he could admit that he was messed up.

**Review Replies: I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!**

**Jenny1991: Yeah, Nick Nicholas is an ass. As i'm sure you would have seen reading this chapter and terribly annoying. Thanks for reading xD**

**DanceDork: Hey!! Yes you can totally say you loved this chapter ;) Yeah things wont stay normal for long. Hehe. And yeah Nick Nicholas is like the Jacob Black although Jacob is much MUCH worse! Oh i'm going to write a Edward/Bella story after this. If you'll be interested? Anyways, Thanks for reviewing xD**

**Xiotosa95: Lol. Yup. I was laughing when i came up with that name.**

**LoveIsLost29: Aww thanks :]**

**troypay4lyfe: Aww thankies. lol yeah Sharpay can be a bit of a ditz sometimes ;) Bless. There's still some more to come but the next chapter is possibly the last :[ Thanks for reviewing xx**

**XZashleyTroypayX: Thats how the night is going to last with Nick there:P Lol. Thanks xx**

**mell-anii-eee: Sorry for the wait. Stupid Romeo and Juliet essay :/ Hope you liked !**

**xForeverTroypay: Thanks and omg literally just listened to the song! Its amazing and i get how you mean it fits with troypay. So downloading this! Thanks for reading :D**

**Zashley rox: Aww thanks. Hope you like! x**

**HapJap17: Did you like the troypay scene? Lol. Was it enough? Lmao. Yeah Nick ruins everything. Jerk. Even though i invented him! Lol. Hope you liked. x**


	10. Chapter 10: So Much For My Happy Ending?

**[YOU MAY WANT TO READ THIS!/IMPORTANT!]**

**Whooo! Almost 5,000 words, my longest chapter yet! Anyways i'm afraid to say this is the LAST chapter of the entire series! There will be no sequel to this. This is the very end. So i hope you enjoy this:] **

**I worked so hard on this story and i appreciate everyone who has ever read/Story Alerted/Favourited/Reviewed this story and Reunion Through TV. I've been writing this story for almost a year i am sure. I want to say thank you to everyone that has stuck with me through this and Reunion Through TV. Especially as i am so terrible! At updating regulary! Lol. So i would appreciate it so much if everyone who reads this chapter reviews it. I am so sorry for the cheesy ending but my romance is cheesy! Lol. And i love Troypay! **

**Also, shortly after this i will be writing a NEW Troypay story. I'm sticking to the original 'Roomies' idea and it will be much longer then this story. Which means probably no sequel. It would mean so much to me if you read that as you have read this :D **

**But first i will be writing my first TWILIGHT! Story. I'm so excitted xD **

**Review Please!!!! And thank you so much for reading this! **

**This is for everyone that has ever read Reunion Through TV and So Much For My Happy Ending! Thank you so much! 3**

**Playlist For This Story: **

**_Breathe by Taylor Swift _**

**_When I Said Goodbye by Steps _**

**_Divide by Aly & AJ _**

**_Unlove You by Ashley Tisdale _**

**_My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson_**

**_I Will Be by Avril Lavigne_**

**_Thinking Of You by Katy Perry _**

**_So Small by Carrie Underwood _**

**_The Scientist by Coldplay _**

**_Time After Time by Ashley Tisdale_**

**Chapter 10 – So Much For My Happy Ending?**

"So, how are we today Troy?" Dr. Monopolis asked. Troy shrugged. How was he expected to be? He'd done nothing but make mistakes these last few months. In one stupid, careless moment, he'd lost his home, his daughter and his wife. Sharpay said she wasn't angry with him and she stayed true to her word and all. She just felt disappointed with him, that he would do such a thing to one of her friends. He didn't fight back just accepted whatever her 'punishment' would be. He knew it would be bad but he never thought she would say "Its over, I need a break." She said she needed space away from him. Everything that had happened lately had put a strain on her and her marriage, so bad that she had forgotten why they were married. That had been the biggest blow to him, to hear that his wife wasn't in love with him anymore. Sharpay has also told him that he needed help. With his anger. He'd never considered it before but now that he thought about it, he'd been getting angry a lot lately – maybe he did need help.

So here he was, sitting in some stranger's room for the sixth week in a row. Anger management classes? Troy Bolton? Luckily, his agent had managed to keep it out of the press. But that didn't stop him feeling worthless.

"Okay, I guess." Troy finally answered after minutes of silence.

"And how is Sharpay? When did you last see her?" He sighed. Just the image of Sharpay coming to his memory made his heart skip a beat.

"I saw her two days ago and I will be seeing her again tonight."

"Ah, to see Maddie?" Troy nodded. He'd been seeing Maddie every weekend and 3 nights during the week. He wanted to make sure he could see his little girl as much as he possibly could. He needed to prove to Sharpay that he had changed; he wanted his family back so much. Its true what they say, '_you never know what you have until its gone_'. He sighed just thinking about it. Nick had luckily decided not to press charges. He would have probably said thank you if he wasn't too busy trying to control himself from beating the shit out of him again.

--

45 minutes later, Troy was on his way to see Maddie. It had been less than 48 hours and he missed her smiling face so badly. These past few weeks of not seeing his daughter every time he came home was heartache, he couldn't understand how some fathers went months at a time or even never saw their kids. There's no way Troy Bolton is going to abandon his child.

"Daddy!!!!" The door wasn't even open and he could already hear his daughter running down the stairs, yelling his name. He couldn't wipe the grin of his face even if he wanted too. The doors flung open and Maddie jumped on the spot for a few seconds before jumping on Troy. "Daddy!!" She yelled again, wrapping her arms around him.

"Princess!" Troy replied, already hugging her back. Maddie pulled Troy into the house. She's dressed in her pyjamas already; he usually spends an hour with her before she goes to sleep. Despite what's going between her parents Maddie always seems happy to see her father. Troy stepped into the house, Maddie still in his arms and made his way through the kitchen, Sharpay was just on her way to greet him. She was wearing a camisole and some low cut jeans and looked as beautiful as ever. How did I let her go? Troy sighed and placed Maddie on the floor.

"Hey." He said, unable to take his eyes of her. She flashed him, her perfect smile.

"Hi. Do you want a drink?" Sharpay asked, ever the civilised. He nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! You should see my pretty picture!" She was holding up a piece of A3 paper and placed it on the table. Sharpay turned around for a minute, whilst she was waiting for the kettle to boil. She grinned.

"Oh, she is very proud of this piece of work. She's been going on about it all day." Troy smiled back. Sad that he had not been there when Maddie came home and sad that it meant Maddie had had to wait for her to show this picture to him. He looked down at the painting. 3 blobs of pink, 2 dresses and the other outfit he couldn't quite make out. 2 of the blobs had yellow hair and the other dark brown hair.

"Look Daddy, its you and mommy and then me!" Maddie pointed to each individual blob as she named them. "We are one big happy family." Sharpay took a huge breath at the moment of hearing her daughter say those words. They were like a stab to her chest.

"I do see and it's very good, sweetheart." Sharpay placed a cup of tea in front of him. "Thanks, Shar." There was a moment of silence as Troy realised that he had just called Sharpay by her beloved nickname. God, he missed holding her at night. He missed running his hands through her hair, he missed telling her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. Why'd he have to go and screw it up? He was knocked out of his trance, he hadn't realised Maddie had been hitting his arm for his attention until Sharpay had called out to him.

For the next hour, Troy, Maddie and Sharpay were at the table acting like the family they once were. Sharpay had spent most of her time cleaning the kitchen or getting drink refills, whilst Maddie had spent the time talking and forcing Troy to listen.

"Okay, I think someone needs to go to beddy-byes." Sharpay said as Maddie did her fifth yawn in the last ten minutes.

"But I'm not tired." Maddie whined, rubbing her eyes and yawning again. Sharpay gave her daughter that look.

"Sweetie." She crouched down so she was at her daughter's level. She moved away Maddie's hands and spoke again, in a soft yet firm tone. "Your tired. Guess where tired little girls go?" She shrugged, Sharpay's face suddenly turned into a huge grin and she clapped her hands. "Bed!!" Maddie groaned. "Now of you go!". Maddie turned and began walking away slowly, ever few seconds looking behind her to see if their expressions had changed. Sharpay looked at her daughter expectantly, her hands on her hips.

"How about Daddy comes and tucks you in, Princess?" Maddie jumped up and down on the spot whilst Troy headed towards her and picked her up. He turned to look at Sharpay, a neutral expression had overcome his face. "Is that okay, Shar?" There it was again… She smiled.

"Of course it is." Troy grinned and headed back upstairs.

--

"Goodnight DADDY!!!" Maddie yelled at the top of her voice. Troy was on his way back down the stairs and yelled goodnight back. God, she could be a handful sometimes. Not that he minded really, she was the best thing in his life. Her and her mother. Sharpay was waiting in the hallway, putting out some new photos and a card on some cabinets. He gently smiled at her.

"Hey…" She grinned.

"Hey! I'm just putting out some pictures. Oh did you see this one of Maddie in a fairy outfit? She looks so cute!" He laughed.

"No I didn't! I wanna see!" She showed him the picture. She hadn't mentioned she was in the picture too, looking as radiant as ever. His gaze turned loving and soft. Sharpay noticed the change.

"You can erm…keep it if you want. You know have a photo of Maddie." Troy looked at her, startled but inside he was jumping. She blushed and began rifling through other photos. "Or I can find you one of just Maddie, you know…on her own. She began holding up pictures and was just about to recommend one when Troy placed his hand on her arm. It was now that she realised they were only inches apart.

"Shar…" He breathed her nickname, his voice coming out all husky it made her shiver. "I want this picture, it has Maddie and it has you." She looked up and met his gaze. His eyes. His eyes had been restored to 'Troy'. His eyes were the eyes she fell in love with. There was a moment. Troy, unbeknownst to him was leaning towards her. When he realised what he was doing, he came to a halt not wanting to worry her. She may not even want to be with him anymore.

"Troy." Sharpay whispered and took the plunge. She pressed her lips against his. It was like the first kiss people endure in high school. Soft, yet sweet and tender. Troy couldn't believe it. He was kissing Sharpay! He moved his lips against hers and she opened her mouth just that little bit. He slipped his tongue as soon as he had the chance; he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close towards him. Sharpay pressed her hands on his chest, god how she had missed his chest. She could feel how excited he was and had to bite her lip to stop her from giggling like a little girl. She didn't realise how long they had been kissing but right now she didn't care. She didn't care about all that had happened in the last few months. She could forgive him, she _had_ forgiven him.

"Mooooooommy!" Maddie called out, her usual soft voice turning into a whine. Sharpay pushed away Troy with her hands.

"Mommy will be right up, sweetheart." Maddie made her way back into her room and closed her door. Sharpay turned her gaze from the stairs to the floor. Troy was looking at her – _of course_.

"I err…I best be off." Troy said, obviously nervous. Sharpay nodded.

"Yeah, I erm…need to go tuck her in, see what's up with her now?"

"Yeah, so…bye…"

"Bye." Sharpay headed towards the stairs and began walking up them, knowing Troy would make his way out.

"I'll see you next Saturday then?" Sharpay looked down from the stairs, Troy was just about to open the door but obviously wanted a reason to stay a bit longer.

"Saturday?" Sharpay asked, confused. "Oh Saturday! Of course! Maddie's staying with you after right?" He nodded. "I can't believe it's finally here." She grinned.

"I know, 6 years Gabriella and Marco have been engaged and they are finally getting hitched." They laughed together for a few minutes until the awkwardness fell upon them again.

"Moooooooooom!" Maddie called out again, Sharpay groaned and Troy chuckled. They said their goodbyes again and Sharpay went to say goodnight to her daughter.

--

"Get'cha head in the game!" Troy and Chad cheered together as another ball shot through the basketball hoop. Chad took a shot and scored. Troy took a shot and missed. Chad scored, Troy missed, Chad scored, and Troy missed.

"Jeez, Troy what the hell is up with you?" Chad asked after Troy missed yet another shot.

"Sorry mate, I just…" He trailed off, unable to voice his problems. Chad tried to change the subject, sensing the trouble.

"How did it go with Maddie last night?" Troy's face changed again, Chad sighed. "Sharpay?" Troy didn't have to nod to confirm it, Chad already knew. That was what friends were for and they always knew when something was up. "What you do this time mate?" Chad asked, knowing everything – apart from when he hit her. He didn't want to tell anyone, he felt too repulsed with himself. Troy shook his head, still bouncing the ball and carelessly throwing it into the net. Thank god his leg had improved, he was having his first game, since the accident in just three weeks!

"That's what's so strange Chad, it wasn't me!" Chad stopped, he had just caught the ball in his hand after Troy had scored a basket.

"What do you mean? Jeez, don't tell me you pissed Sharpay off and she hit you or something?" Troy sighed.

"No-"

"Aw, Man you didn't catch her with another man did you? Man, that sucks!" Troy began getting frustrated and not mention jealous from the images that were popping into his head now that Chad had mentioned Sharpay with another man.

"No, she was not with another man, She-"

"Oh my god, did she-"

"CHAD!" Troy yelled out, causing Chad to come to a halt, he stood in silence for a second. "Will you let me explain please? Trust me, no amount of guessing will get you the right answer. Really."

"So, tell me already Troy! Jeez, don't keep me waitin' man!" Chad said, slapping Troy on the back, a grin on his face. Troy sighed again, trying to piece the memories of last night together in his mind. He'd dreamed of Sharpay last night. He dreamed of her every night but the dream he had last night had been so vivid, he literally smelled her right next to him when he woke up this morning.

"Last night, I went to see Maddie and when I was leaving…" He trailed of, leaving Chad in suspense. "Sharpay kissed me." He continued simply, he explained it as if he had just said he went shopping. Chad's jaw hit the floor.

"S-s-he k-isse-d y-y-ou?! Are you sure?" Chad asked, still obviously shocked, his jaw and closed yet.

"What kind of question is that? I think I'm sure if my wife kissed me!!"

"Yes, but I thought you guys were over?"

"Yeah, so did I!" Troy replied, rubbing his neck. Just thinking about the situation he and his wife was in was tiring.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea."

"You seeing Maddie again tonight?"

"I wasn't planning on it – its usually tomorrow."

--

"I'm so glad I talked you into buying that dress, Shar! Seriously, you look so 'friggin hot in it!" Gabriella gushed, whilst sipping on a chocolate shake. Sharpay nodded, although stayed quiet, she had been quiet all day. Mostly thinking about what had happened last night with Troy. She kissed him. Actually, kissed him. She couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach just thinking about the kiss they had shared last night.

"Oh my gosh Gab, I so cannot believe your getting married!"

"I know! It feels like I've been waiting forever!"

"That's because you have!" Taylor laughed. Although, Taylor stopped when she realised Sharpay wasn't laughing with her. "What's wrong Shar?" Sharpay looked up, completely startled at being brought back into the world.

"Oh erm…" Before Sharpay had the chance to continue, her mobile went, she excused herself.

"What do you mean I have to take someone?" Gabriella and Taylor could both hear the conversation clearly but obviously only Sharpay's side. They had no idea what she was talking about with – they assumed her manager – but it seemed to be really annoying her. "Are you serious, I can't take him! Well I don't care about 'good publicity' if he sees us together he may get real pissy about it!" Sharpay finished her phone call with a "Fine, whatever" and slammed it on the table, making their drinks jump a little. Taylor and Gabriella looked at each other.

"Erm…are you okay sweetie?" Gabriella asked, putting her hand over Sharpay's.

"Yeah, your looking a _little_ pissed off." Sharpay groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Its my fucking manager. Stupid premiere…" She muttered. Gabriella had winced at Sharpay cursing, she didn't exactly approve of that kind of language.

"Oh, he trying to make you take Nick to the premiere with you? You know to make you guys look like the perfect couple?" Taylor scoffed; it wasn't a secret that she hated Nick. She'd met him in person and though he was an up-his-own-arse creep!

"No." Sharpay grunted. "He's trying to make me take Troy." She took a sip of her diet coke.

"But what's wrong with that? You said that you guys were getting along great? And he was being awesome with Maddie and all. And besides its not like you've let the public know you guys are over. So its not like they will be so shocked!" Gabriella asked. She had always thought Sharpay and Troy was the perfect couple – well after the whole High School Reunion Debacle. She was whole-heartedly shocked when she found out they had broken up. She knew there was more then Sharpay was letting on but she didn't want to snoop.

"Everything was great, until last night-" She paused, she hadn't told them about that last night. Taylor picked up her drink and took a sip.

"Oh, last night of course yeah I get tha-" And yet somehow her drink was spat all over the table.

"Eurgh, that's gross Tay!" Both Gabriella and Sharpay chorused together.

"Sorry!" Taylor half-yelled, mopping her mess up. "So what happened last night?" Sharpay blushed.

"Erm…well Troy was leaving and well, to cut the story short I kissed him." And yet somehow Taylor and Gabriella (who were both drinking at this time) drinks ended up on the table.

"Seriously, guys! It's supposed to go down your throat not on the freaking table!"

"You kissed him!" Taylor yelled.

"Yay!" Gabriella grinned. "This means you guys can totally get back together!"

"Have you gone crazy Gabbi! I can't. And what the hell am I supposed to do about the premiere tomorrow night?"

"Please invite him Shar! You wont regret it!" Gabriella begged.

"Ugh, fine. Providing you'll look after Maddie for me." All Gabriella did was grin.

--

Troy felt around in his pocket, he had felt his phone vibrate and immediately grabbed for it. The number flashed Sharpay's and he immediately felt worried.

"Sharpay? Is everything okay? Is Maddie alright?" He asked, rushing his words so they melded into each other. She giggled and his heart melted.

"Everything's fine Troy! Actually I need to ask a favour…" She trailed off; a hint of nervousness had suddenly attacked her voice.

"Sure. What is it?" He asked, curious.

"I erm…you see, its kind of my premiere tonight. Remember?" He nodded and mentally slapped himself. She couldn't see him!

"Yeah, I remember. Want me to look after Maddie for you?" Damn, she was going to be with that Nick jerk off all night. And no doubt they will have to act like the perfect couple!

"No…but thanks for offering. Actually…Look I know this puts you in an awkward position and feel free to say no and all…"

"Shar? Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll do it for you!" Was he kidding? He'd do anything for Sharpay, she was after all the love of his life – and still is.

"Well, I was wondering if…you would…be, maybe…my date to the premiere." He spluttered and coughed. Was she really asking him? "Troy? Are you okay?"

"Er…yeah, yeah I'm totally fine!" Fuck that, he was more than okay. "Of course I will take you!" He heard her draw a sigh of relief and he couldn't help but grin. But wasn't Nick going to be there? As if she was reading his mind, Sharpay answered his unasked question.

"And, I've spoken with Nick and he's going to keep away from you okay?"

"Yeah." His voice went quiet as he remembered what he had done.

"Well thanks again Troy. Pick me up at eight tomorrow night?"

"I'll be there!" The grin was already back on his face.

"Thank you, Troy…" She sounded like she wanted to say something else but quickly said her goodbyes and ended the phone call.

--

Sharpay emerged from her house in a short Louis Vuitton dress. Troy had to bite his lip from whistling at her. She grinned that cute grin at him and entered the limo, he sliding in after him.

"Thanks so much for doing this for me, Troy." She placed her hand over the top of his. "Really, I mean it." She smiled, genuinely and he couldn't help but smile back. "Sorry." She muttered, referring to her hand on his.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart." A source of awkwardness came upon them as they both tried to process what Troy had just said. Sweetheart? She couldn't really be called that anymore could she? Could she even be referred to as his wife anymore? Christ, what if the press make out that they are some sort of happy couple!? They did that thing again. When they looked at each other, deep into their eyes. Sharpay leaned forward, as if she wanted a closer look on Troy's lips.

"Troy." Sharpay whimpered. Troy didn't bother saying anything just kissed her again. God, she loved to kiss her. They were in a heavy make out session, by the time they had arrived. Troy had Sharpay pressed up against the door – thank god for child lock!

"We are here, Miss Sharpay." They sprung apart from each other and breathed in ad out heavily.

"Thanks, Jeeves." She looked at the car floor, avoiding his gaze but yet he was still looking at her. Finally, she looked up at him. "Troy what are we doing?"

"I don't know, Sharpay. I really don't. But its no secret how I feel about you, Shar." He took her hands in his own. "These past months have been hell, Shar. Not being able to see you and little Mads everyday. And I know! That's my fault! But I do love you and I would give anything to be with you again! For me and you and Maddie to be the family we were! Please, Shar. Say you will?!" Troy pleaded.

Cameras flashed and there were shouts knocking on the car window. "Sharpay!!! Troy!! Sharpay!!! Come on, out we want your picture."

"Come on, Troy! We've got somewhere to be." Sharpay barely whispered, not trusting her own voice.

--

_Gabriella and Marco's Wedding _

"That was beautiful!" Taylor sighed, resting her head in her hand. She was reminiscing about when she got married to Chad; it had been a small do. With only a few friends and family attending. Gabriella's however had been huge. She had had seven bridesmaids – including Taylor and Sharpay as joint 'Maids Of Honour', four pageboys and a huge flower bouquet. Over two hundred guests had arrived and there were more to come for the after-party.

"Wasn't it just?" Sharpay sighed too, contempt. Troy was somewhere on the dance floor, dancing with Maddie, bless him. She had avoided him all night, since his confession. He had made no secret of his feelings for her ever since they had met, but still to hear him say such things as he did had, well frightened her and yet caused such a stir in her stomach. Gabriella came rushing over her, in a stunning strapless, pure white dress. It was long and flowed out as it met the floor. She had taken her veil off a couple of hours ago and her ringlets were now messed up and curling around her face from all her dancing and excitement.

"Ugh, my cheeks hurt! Even for me!" She touched her cheek and winced in pain, but still managed to giggle along with the other two girls. Her best friends.

"That's because you're smiling so much. But it's your wedding day so we all expected it!" Taylor gushed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Oh come on." Sharpay said, taking a sip of champagne. "She doesn't need to get married for her cheeks to ache. Its an everyday occurrence for Gabbi!" The three girls chuckled.

"Gosh, don't you three look like the three cackling witches?" Marco laughed, sitting down next to his new bride, kissing her forehead and placing a slice of the wedding cake on the table."

"See, I was totally going to hit you for that remark – but then you put cake in front of me. So I'll let it slide." Gabriella grinned, kissing her new husband on the lips. Sharpay and Taylor 'Awwed', until the moment was ruined by the ever so sarcastic Chad.

"Come on Marc, Taylor can be all three cackling witches by herself!" Chad laughed, a few minutes later he stopped as he realised…he was the only one laughing. Taylor glared at him but didn't give him any of her comment replies. She would save them for later.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Maddie came rushing over to the table, completely out of breath and her plump face, bright red.

"Hey, baby. What do you want?" Sharpay asked, grinning at the sight of her young daughter.

"Daddy says, that I had to come and ask you if it was okay if I went outside to play with Isabella and Joshua." Mimi, was upstairs asleep in Gabriella and Marco's room, although she would be spending the night with Sharpay. They were planning on waiting a while before going on their honeymoon, giving the young age of Mimi.

"Oh, I suppose…" Sharpay replied, dramatically. Maddie jumped up and down excitedly, then rushed over to the other two children. Troy made his way to the table.

"Troy!" Chad and Marco grinned. Sharpay hadn't realised he was on his way over to the table, so she was staring at him, mouth agape, looking like a fool. Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other, smirking and giving each other that knowing look. Troy sat down in the chair next to Sharpay, conveniently.

The gang talked for a while before Marco and Chad were both dragged onto the floor, being enforced to dance with their wives. Sharpay turned on her seat, looking at her friends and wishing that she and Troy could get back to that. Troy scratched his head.

"Do you erm…" Sharpay looked at him. Shocked by a sudden voice breaking the silence. "Never mind…"

"No, carry on…" She placed her hand on his own, without realising it. This was happening way too much…

"Well, would you like to dance?" Instead of a cold, hard glare or a sudden shock appearance, Sharpay merely smiled, warmly and nodded. Troy grinned and stood up, taking his wife's hand and leading her to the dance floor. Troy placed his hand on her waist, giving them a fair amount of space but Sharpay decided to press her body up against his in the most satisfying way. She placed his head on his chest and closed her eyes.

_"Sometimes you picture me, I'm walking to far ahead..._

_You're calling to me, I can't hear what you've said. _

_And you say go slow, I fall behind..._

_The second hand unwinds..._

_If you're lost, you can look and you will find me..._

_Time After Time..._

_If you fall i will catch you, i will be waiting..._

_Time After Time..."_

"I love you, Shar." Troy whispered into her ear. Sharpay grinned and looked up at him. "I'm sorry, if I ever made you feel like I didn't. Because I do. With all my heart." Without replying to his – yet another confession- Sharpay leaned in and kissed him, softly on his lips. Her kiss was so tender, he craved more.

"I love you too, Troy. Always have, always will. And I want us to be together again. We are perfect for each other." They kissed again, their kisses still sweet and soft. Maddie grinned at the sight she was seeing. Finally, her parents were together again! She ran over to them, throwing her arms around their legs and hugging them tight. Troy and Sharpay pulled away from the sudden intensity that was forming from their legs. They grinned down at Maddie and Troy actually managed to let go of his wife for a split second and picked his daughter up, placing her on his side, whilst still wrapping an arm around Sharpay's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I love you mommy, daddy." Maddie said so quietly, it sounded like a whisper. She kissed each of them on the cheek and laid her head on the other shoulder.

"And we love you, sweetheart." Troy replied. "My two girls. You mean everything to me." Sharpay slipped her hand into Troy's, holding his hand and kissing the back of it.

"Together, Forever!" She whispered, laying her head back on her husbands.

_A perfect picture. _

The End

**Thanks so much for reading this whole story:] Reviews are very much appreciated! :D:D**


End file.
